Strings Attached (Reboot)
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Bruce has always had a hard time letting go. Now in an age where humans are closing in on vampire he has a new way of keeping his family together. Tim is there by his side no matter what. However can Dick and Jason convince the youngest vampire otherwise or will the strings tighten?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman**

**Let's thank my Beta L. VanDattae**

* * *

Tim trailed behind Bruce.

They walked around the new town looking at all the sights and sounds. Well, Bruce was looking. Tim was hungry. Starving really. Yet, Bruce didn't seem to notice that his last son's stomach was growling restlessly for food.

As they walked, the seventeen-year-old looked up at the back of his adoptive father sadly. The man had been in a very bad mood for the past week. Well, bad mood would be putting it lightly. The man was livid with his children. Bruce Wayne had found four children, and three of them had turned against their father and left suddenly. Only one had stayed loyal.

That was Tim.

Tim had always been the one to stick with Bruce through thick and thin.

As they walked, Tim looked down again. His stomach hurt badly. He needed to feed, and feed soon. Picking up his pace, Tim came to walk right next to Bruce, looking up at him. Being small for his age made it harder to look up at the large man.

When Bruce looked down at him, still looking angry, he growled out, "What?"

"I'm hungry," Tim said simply, before looking down at the ground. "I really am, Bruce..."

Bruce's features softened as he sighed. "Let's find something to eat... Tim?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"I'm sorry about snapping at you."

"It's all right." Tim put his hand on Bruce's arm. "I know you're still upset. It's all right if you get mad at me, I understand."

Bruce smiled a bit. Tim was always ready to take a bullet for him. "No, I shouldn't do that. How about we head over to the movies? We might find something good to eat there."

With a smile, Tim nodded. "All right."

* * *

Oh, they looked so good.

Tim licked his lips as he watched a young couple in front of them. Their blood smelled so good, even if it was hidden under their skin. Looking up at Bruce, he smiled when the man nodded. Getting up as the theater started to fill, he made his way over and sat next to the man. Bruce followed, taking a seat next to the woman.

The young couple laughed, talked, and told jokes to each other when the movie started. As the movie continued, Tim tried to control his hunger, but his stomach growled angrily at him. Leaning over, he looked at Bruce, who nodded.

Bruce started to flirt with the woman. When she looked at Bruce, Tim leaned his head against the man's shoulder. When the man looked at him, Tim widened his eyes to capture the man's gaze. It only took a few minutes to hypnotize the man. Slowly the man looked at the screen. Tim leaned closer, opening his mouth, his fangs poking out before he sunk them into the main vein on the man's neck.

Drinking the blood slowly, Tim sighed as the hot blood ran down his throat. It was delicious. Tim curled closer to man so nothing would look suspicious. The man's head lolled to the side but Tim just shifted so he could eat. He continued until he was full. Pulling back a little, Tim licked the puncture holes until they closed.

Sitting back, Tim smiled lazily as he licked the last of the blood off his lips. Looking over, he saw Bruce shifting the woman onto the man's shoulder, clearly done with his meal. Bruce looked at him before getting up to leave.

A few minutes later Tim got up to follow. It was what they did when eating at public places like this. One would leave, then the other would follow. He found Bruce standing outside, his arms folded, waiting for Tim.

Half dazed with fullness, Tim followed Bruce as they headed back to their hotel. He manged to keep his vision straight until they made it back. Tim couldn't even take off his clothes and change because he was too stuffed, too tired, too everything, so he curled up on his bed and fell asleep.

Hours later, he woke up to find it was almost morning. Looking down, he was dressed in a long nightshirt and was back at the manor. Stretching, he looked over at the windows. They were closed, of course, the curtains nailed shut.

Slipping out of bed, Tim made his way past the empty bedrooms that used to belong to his brothers until he reached Bruce's room. The movie they had seen had been funny. It had been about a vampire. Still, they had missed the end while they were feeding.

Opening the door to the Master Bedroom, Tim walked in before closing it. Walking over to the bed, he climbed in before curling up against his father. He started to fall asleep as a strong arm draped over him. Before he could fall asleep completely, his eyes landed on the calender.

March 4th, 1985.

* * *

The humans were closing in on him.

They had gotten smart in the last hundred years. Hunting down his kind had become easier and easier. He ran down the streets, trying to get away from the humans after him. Of course he hadn't meant to, but he was so hungry. He hadn't eaten in two weeks.

Dick thought he had been careful. He thought no one had seen or tracked him down, but he was proven wrong when the police showed up. He had been wearing a disguise, so they had recognized him as Dick Grayson, a police officer like them.

Gasping as he ran, Dick cursed himself. What had he been thinking?! He had eaten until his stomach hurt and that had slowed him down. Being full made their senses dull. Once their kind ate, they were supposed to rest until they could move again.

Stupid!

That was stupid!

Still running, Dick stumbled as he broke into a shop before looking for a way out. He was an idiot. Doing this could get him killed. It was what had gotten Damian killed. Poor Damian had died about twenty years ago when he had been dumb enough to stand up to the humans when he was injured. He'd believed that he could withstand anything.

Being hotheaded had ended his life.

And it was going to end Dick's too.

Once he broke out of the shop, he ran down a road blindly. All he could think of was running as fast and as far away as he could. Away from them. Dick wasn't sure where he ran or for how long or how far, but he came to a house. It was huge, and it stood proudly in Blüdhaven.

A garage door was closing. Without a second thought, he dove in, hiding in the shadows. He could hear the police cars wailing as they drove by. Once they faded, he decided he was going to find a place to sleep in the house and leave as soon as possible.

The only problem was that after all the running he had done, the fear of being caught had made him hungry again. Deciding that it would be too dangerous to feed again, he went up the stairs, looking for the kitchen. Maybe they had a steak or something raw he could eat.

Once he found the kitchen, he made his way carefully to the fridge.

What he found shocked him.

Inside were bags of blood.

All kinds.

Dick's mouth watered and he grabbed at one greedily, his eyes stinging with tears. A vampire who was only drinking blood once or twice a month was starving away. Without a second thought, Dick sunk his teeth into the bag, trying to down the cold blood. Cold blood tasted disgusting, but at the moment he was starving and it was the best thing he had ever eaten. He let the salty tears fall as he shook.

Another and another bag followed, until the disgusting taste started to fill his mouth and nose. How had it gotten to this? A vampire eating like a worm? As he sniffled, Dick sucked harder on the bag when the lights flicked on.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," a deep voice said, making him freeze.

"Ugh, he smells like the dead," a second voice said, almost as if the other was holding his breath.

Dick looked at them in shook. He must have looked pathetic, judging by the way they were looking at him. After all, his clothes were torn, covered in dirt, sweat, and blood from the bags he was tearing into. His face also had dirt on it and blood was smeared on his lips, chin and neck.

Shakily, Dick looked at the man. "Bruce..."

Bruce scowled at him before turning away. "Get that thing out of my house, Tim."

Nodding, Tim stepped forward.

Dick whimpered, backing away, looking at the man who was leaving. "Please, Bruce! They'll catch me!"

Tim grabbed Dick's arm and started to pull him towards the door.

Panicked, Dick cried out again. "Please, Bruce, they'll kill me!"

"Hey, Bruce?" Tim called out, only his voice was calm. "Would the police find out who we are if they find Dick?"

Bruce paused before growling out, "Clean him up, but tomorrow night, throw him out!"

"All right." Tim let go of Dick. "The showers are upstairs to the right. Towels are in there. I'll get you something to wear."

Shaking, Dick watched as Tim washed his hands before following Bruce. On legs that could fall at any second, he made his way up the stairs, trying to control his breathing. If he hurried, maybe he could leave before Bruce found a way to keep him again.

Dick had escaped once. He could do it again.

* * *

Tim watched as Bruce stormed around his study.

The vampire was clearly angry about the sudden reappearance of his oldest son. That much was clear. They had heard the water turn on a few minutes ago. Bruce grabbed a bottle of wine before flinging it across the room, breaking it.

He hated losing control. It was one thing he couldn't stand. Breathing in deep breaths, he looked down as Tim came to curl against his side. Wrapping an arm around his son, Bruce started to calm down. Tim always had a way of making him think straight.

"Bruce, is Dick coming back to the family?"

Growling, Bruce rubbed his face before smirking. "Maybe."

"Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, yes I think it would."

Tim nodded.

Bruce sighed before walking back to the chair in the room, Tim trailing behind him. Sitting down, he sighed, looking up at his son, who smiled at him. Rubbing his son's arms, he sat back to admire his third child. So loyal, so sweet. The perfect child.

"Would you like your brother back, Tim?"

"Yes, Bruce."

Bruce nodded and leaned back as he watched Tim. Those baby blue eyes never held any light to them, even when the boy smiled. But then again, they never had, not after that time Tim had tried to leave. All those years ago his baby had tried to leave him, but if there was one thing Bruce could control it was "Control."

Tim was never going to leave until Bruce said so. He had control over Tim. No spells, no magic to do it either. A few words, here and there—_accidents_. Tim was never going to leave, and now with the right... persuasion, Dick wasn't going to leave either and maybe...

"Tim, would you like Jason to come home too?"

Tim smiled happily. "Yes, Bruce."

Bruce decided that Dick wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**TBC maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU L! **

* * *

Dick scrubbed himself clean as the water fell over his tense body. He was terrified. Of all the places he could have ended up, it had to be one of Bruce's houses. Even though he'd begged his once adoptive father to let him stay here, it might have been less dangerous to go back out and face the hunters. Although Tim had helped, but Dick knew it was only because the third son must have wanted company.

Who wouldn't?

Spending nearly fifty-some years alone with Bruce.

It made him feel guilty about leaving Tim behind all those years ago, but he had made a choice.

They all had, and Tim had stood by Bruce.

A knock at the door made Dick jump.

"Dick?" Tim's voice called from the door. "I found some clothes for you. Do you want me to leave them here?"

Swallowing, Dick rubbed his face before replying. "Just leave them right inside the door."

"Don't be silly, Dick," Tim said, walking into the bathroom before setting the clothes on the counter. "If I leave them there then they'll get wet."

"Whatever," Dick said, his voice cracking. "Just leave them."

"It's good to have you back, Dick," Tim said to the shower curtain. "We've missed you."

"I'm not staying, Tim," Dick said bitterly. "Now get out."

When the door closed, Dick let out the breath he was holding. Sighing, he rinsed himself off one more time before getting out and drying off. The clothes didn't fit. They were baggy and loose, mostly hanging off him.

That meant they belonged to Bruce.

Frowning, Dick grabbed a towel, drying off his hair before opening the bathroom door. He looked up and down the hallway before stepping out. He went downstairs to the living room. He knew he couldn't leave. The sun was out and he had no potions to drink that would stop the sun form burning him.

So Dick got on the couch and curled up before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

When afternoon came (or to them, morning), Dick got up feeling sore and tired. He hadn't been able to sleep knowing who's house he was in. It was like sitting on a time bomb. He was nervous and worried about what Bruce would do to him. If he would keep him here or if...

Shaking his head, he headed into the kitchen. He saw Tim standing there finishing off a glass of blood. His younger brother swayed, obviously full. However, he poured himself a second glass and started to drink it. He got halfway done with it before he set if down, stumbling away towards the basement.

Dick licked his lips, staring at the blood. He was still hungry, but he was still a rather young vampire who needed food, and Bruce had the best kind of blood. Only the best. Walking over, he snatched up the glass, quickly draining what was left of it. Setting the glass back down, he licked his lips.

"There's more in the kettle."

Dick jumped and spun around, glaring at Bruce.

"Don't be like that, son." Bruce grinned at him. "After all, I'm only worried about your health. Look at you... it's like you haven't had a proper meal since you left."

"I ate just fine," Dick said, backing away toward the kitchen door. "Just give me a potion so I can leave."

Bruce just smiled at him like he was joking. "Why don't you eat some more? Tim and I will be going hunting later."

* * *

Tim hissed. "That hurts... Hurts!"

The younger vampire, the one that was latched onto his neck, growled, but loosened his bite a bit before continuing to suck the blood from Tim. It was a terrible habit he had, one that Tim hated, and if the younger vampire hadn't been badly injured, Tim wouldn't have been helping him heal.

Awhile ago, about a year, the young vampire had been hit by sunlight and nearly died. Bruce had asked Tim to feed him. If it weren't for the fact that being hit by sunlight caused human blood to taste like dirt, Tim would have let his brother starve. Instead he had no choice but to let the brat feed off him until he was healed.

"All right, piggy, that's enough," Tim grunted, trying to nudge the thirteen-year-old off. "Come on, I need to meet up with Bruce and go hunting."

The younger vampire pulled off his neck. "At least find something worthy of being my meal."

"You do know that if Bruce hadn't asked me to feed you, I would just let you die, right?"

"Tt."

Tim stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. "You took too much blood, Damian. You're going to get fat."

"It's muscle!" Damian yelled.

"Sure." Tim went upstairs. "Try to heal up faster. I'm tired of being your meal."

* * *

Dick watched as Bruce led a nice looking couple into the living room. Tim was easily leading their teenagers up to his room. Bruce gave Dick a look he knew well, so he followed Tim up the stairs. The two had only been gone an hour, but right away had found some wonderful smelling food. Dick had stayed at the house, or rather, had been knocked out due to a nerve strike.

Walking into Tim's room, he found that his younger brother already had the two teenagers hypnotized. He was setting up the blood bags and needles. He smiled at Dick as he handed him some.

"Here." Tim smiled. "You take the girl and I'll take the boy. We'll have the bags filled up in no time."

"Yeah..." Dick looked around the room for a second before he looked back to watch Tim work. "Hey, Tim?"

"Yeah?" Tim was checking over the teenager's arm for a good vein.

"Can you make me a potion so I can leave?"

"But..." Tim frowned up at him. "You just got here."

"Yeah, well," Dick chuckled a bit. "I have to get back to work and all."

"You can work from here," Tim said simply before sighing. "But if you want to go, I can make you a potion."

"Thanks, Tim."

"No problem," Tim said, as he stuck the needle into the teen. "Now, let's get to work."

After a few hours they had plenty of bags of blood. Bruce took the bodies away somewhere. Dick was idly sucking on one of the blood bags happily as the rich, high-class blood settled into his stomach. As he did, he noticed again that Tim was eating way too much. Vampires didn't over eat often, but Tim was eating like he was going to starve to death at any second. He was already on his third blood bag.

After that, Tim lazily and somewhat sluggishly headed off to the basement. Dick's curiosity got to him after ten minutes and he stood up, heading towards the basement to see what Tim was up to. As he walked down the stairs quietly, so as not to get caught, he could hear Tim's mumbled complaints. When he rounded the corner, Dick dropped his blood bag in shock and screamed.

"Damian?!"

Damian looked up at Dick from where he was latched onto Tim's neck, glaring at him. Slowly he pulled his teeth out of his older brother so the third child could look back. Tim smiled at him, saying hello.

"Oh my god!" Dick screamed before hurrying over. "Damian... you're alive?!"

"Actually, he was half dead when we found him," Tim said offhandedly, waving his hand as he did so before leaning against the wall. "A year ago Damian decided he could take on a very skilled hunter and got burned by the sun, and now he's stuck down her until he's healed."

"Shut up, Drake," Damian growled, before walking over to Drake and latching back on.

"Ouch, that hurts," Tim deadpanned, having become used to Damian's harsh eating habits. "You know Damian, now that Dick's here, you can feed off of him."

Dick stood there sputtering like a fish. "B-b-but-"

Suddenly angry screaming could be heard upstairs. All three of them looked up. Dick tensed, recognizing the voice. Damian pulled off of Tim, licking the wounds shut before jumping at Dick, pinning him down.

"I think I will feed off of Grayson for awhile."

"I'll go help Bruce," Tim said, fixing his shirt. "I can't believe we're all back together again!"

"Hmph," Damian replied.

"Wait!" Dick said, as he watched Tim run up the stairs. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is!"

Tim just smiled as he started to close the door to the basement. "It's Jason, of course."

* * *

Ill answer reviews soon! I posted this at work, Im so in trouble D8


	3. Chapter 3

Once the door was closed, Damian jumped off Grayson.

"How did they catch you?"

Getting up, Dick grabbed his brother into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead."

"I almost _was_ dead." Damian pushed him off before sitting down on the stairs. "After I was nearly killed, I was found before sunrise by Drake. He informed father. I was trapped with them for nineteen years until I saw a chance to escape a year ago, however, I had a run in with the sun... I cannot leave this accursed basement for another week."

Dick just stared at him. "I can't believe you're alive."

"Tt." Damian crossed his arms, glaring. "I am not so easily killed!"

Jumping up, Dick hugged his little brother again. "Once you're better, we'll get out of here again and this time Bruce won't find us."

Trying to get out of the hug, Damian looked at him. "How did he catch you?"

"I... I, uh, ran into the house."

Damian shoved him, causing the elder to fall.

"You willingly walked into this house?!" Damian growled, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "I cannot believe you actually just walked right into this house! Did you not see that damn nameplate?! It says Wayne on it!"

Dick hopped up easily enough before attempting to hug the younger vampire again, but the other hissed angrily at him, baring his fangs. After sneaking in once, Dick couldn't help but grin happily, having found out that his youngest brother was alive.

Damian was still muttering darkly before he sat down again, glaring at him. "You better get comfortable, Grayson. We'll be here a long time."

"Don't worry, Dami," Dick said, going over to sit next to him, bumping shoulders. "We'll get Jay and get out of here soon."

Damian's mood just darkened.

* * *

Tim ran down the hall, heading to the living room where he found Jason slumped against Bruce. It was clear that Bruce had had to knock the other out.

"Tim, go set up a bedroom for Jason."

Tim paused, taking in the situation before he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "He'll be angry when he wakes up and he'll run off. Maybe you can give him something to calm him down?"

Bruce thought about it as he picked up Jason from the floor. "Get a tranquilizer."

Smiling, Tim nodded and rushed to pull the plastic covers off the bed before pulling the sheets down so Bruce could lay Jason there. Turning around, the younger vampire headed out to the locked and secured room where they kept blood and other such things.

Pulling out the syringe, he looked at the dosage to make sure that it was just enough, then grabbed a bottle of pills before heading back up the stairs. Slipping the bottle of pills into his pocket, Tim walked in, watching as Bruce finished setting Jason's shoes on the floor; his brother lay under the covers.

"Is this the right one?" Tim asked, handing it to Bruce.

Bruce took it, reading the label before nodding. "Yes, Tim. Why don't you go and give your other brothers something to eat?"

"All right," Tim said, but didn't move until he was sure that Bruce had used the tranquilizer, only then turning to leave.

Taking the pills from their hiding place, Tim headed back to the kitchen to grab four bags of blood. He grimaced of the thought of forcing three of them down. He really didn't like doing this for Damian, but the younger boy was family, so he had no choice.

Waving his hand, the three bags warmed. Picking up the first one, he paused. Dick could feed Damian now, since he was back. Anyway, Dick actually loved the youngest brother of the Wayne family. Tim didn't like the little demon. Mainly because when they'd met they hadn't gotten along. Well, that was an understatement.

Damian had attacked him with the intention of killing him.

Scooping up three of the blood bags, he headed down to the basement, listening to Damian rant angrily about Dick just walking into the house. Why, of course Dick had walked into the house. Why shouldn't he, Tim thought. After all, they were family and families lived together, so Dick had every right to walk into the house.

Of course, this wasn't really home.

Home was back in Gotham.

Their home called Wayne Manor.

The only reason they'd been stuck here for the past year was because they had been tracking down the strays of their family when Damian had nearly escaped. He'd been caught and the sun had burned him. No. No, not escaped. No, that was silly. It had been an accident, of course. Tim knew it was, because he had planned it so well.

If Bruce hadn't managed to save him, they would be back at the Manor. However, that hardly mattered, since they would soon be back in Gotham in the next week or so when Damian was finally healed all the way. The only thing that bothered him was that they had to keep the youngest alive.

Walking in, he ignored Damian's growling and handed the bags of blood to Dick. "Here you go! Drink up and make sure Damian eats. I have to go upstairs and help Bruce with a few things."

Taking them, Dick stood up. "Wait, Tim… How are you?"

"I'm good." Tim smiled at him.

Dick shook his head. "No, I meant really… How are you?"

"Do not bother talking to Drake!" Damian snarled. "That imbecile goes along with it like a dog begging for attention!"

"Damian!"

"It's fine, Dick." Tim smiled again. "He's always like that, remember? All right, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night!"

Leaving, Tim wandered back upstairs to make a cup of coffee. Once it was piping hot, he took out the bottle of pain killers. They were pretty strong, so he only took two of them, smashing them into dust before putting it into the drink. Stirring it up really well, Tim took a small tray and put the coffee on it before heading up the stairs.

When he made it to the study, he smiled to see Bruce leering out the window. Walking over to him, he tapped him with his elbow. Bruce looked down at him with a glare. Smiling, Tim held up the coffee.

"It's going to be a long night," Tim said. "I thought you would like a drink."

The glare faded and Bruce nodded before taking the drink, blowing on it for a second before taking a sip. Slowly he drank from it until it was cool enough and he was able to just drink the last of it down. Tim was pressed up against his father's side, waiting.

When the large vampire began to sway, Tim smiled again. "I'll help you to your room."

They barely made it. Tim waved his hands at the curtains, making them shut. Bruce was struggling to stay awake. Walking over, Tim widened his eyes a bit, looking straight into Bruce's eyes until the man had fallen asleep. Well, he was out cold from the drugs, but it was necessary.

Waving his hands again, Tim made sure that his father was comfortable before leaving the room.

Going down the stairs, he made another drink. One of Dick's favorites. He only added one pain killer into that drink. Mixing it up good, he wondered if he should have cut that one in half since Dick wasn't used to getting drugged like Bruce. No. Not drugged. Just… helped getting to sleep. Yes, that was the word Tim wanted.

"Dick?" Tim called down. "Can you come up here, please?"

A minute later Dick appeared, rubbing his healing neck. "Damn, Damian can bite."

"I know." Tim frowned before grinning up at him. "Here, I made you a drank."

"Thanks." Dick took his fruit punch and started to down it until it was gone. "I was really thirsty. Well, you know, thirsty for something other than blood."

"Mm-hm." Tim smiled and took the glass back. "Do you want me to show you your room?"

Dick's smile vanished, replaced with a frown, which was met with Tim's own frown. "Tim… We're not staying. None of us are… and neither are you. This time were going to take you with us."

Tim's eyes widened as he took a step back. "This is home."

"It's prison."

Tim sighed before he looked up at Dick. "Jason's upstairs. Second door on the left hand side of the hall."

Dick nodded and hurried up stairs. Tim watched him go before turning to the door that led to the basement. Damian stood there on the top step glaring at him. Walking over, Tim smiled before closing the door on the growling vampire.

There was a thud upstairs signaling that Dick had succumbed to the drug. Setting the tray down, Tim's small smirk would go unseen as he left to go set the house in order.

No one left the family.

No one.

* * *

**Posted this on my break! Thank you for all the reviews, I loved them somuch! **


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU L. VanDattae for Beta reading 8D! **

* * *

Dick woke slowly, feeling groggy and like he was going to…

Jumping out of bed, Dick ran to the bathroom, doing a quick jump-dance around the sun that was coming in through the window and spilling onto the bedroom floor. Running into the bathroom, he barely made it. After a few minutes of throwing up, Dick stood up and shivered.

Shrugging it off as something that happened when a vampire hadn't been eating right and suddenly had good blood, he rinsed out his mouth. It was then he noticed that the sink in his room was set up as if lived in. Blinking, he opened the cabinet, and sure enough, there was a tooth brush, toothpaste, a rinsing cup, shower stuff and everything else he could possibly need.

Also, everything was blue.

It was Dick's favorite color even though most of his family preferred black and red, sometimes green and yellow. Taking out the tooth brush, he figured he might as well wash up. Shaving was not a part of the routine though. Vampires never were one for facial hair. It never grew once they were turned or born. It was nice sometimes.

After washing up, Dick looked out the door and carefully made his way out of the bedroom. He needed that potion. If not, any place could be harmful. He wondered if Tim had finished it yet. Heading to the hall, he opened the door carefully looking for any signs of sunlight.

Seeing none, he walked out into the hall, looking around. Rubbing his head one more time, he tried to figure out what happened. What he could remember was feeling oddly happy and calm. He had made it to where Jason was staying, but after walking through the door he had just… fainted?

Something had happened.

It must have been Bruce.

Walking to Jason's room, he opened the door, seeing his brother there. Walking in, he rubbed his stomach slightly, still feeling a bit sick, and he was pretty sure that if he threw up on Jason, the taller vampire would beat the hell out of him.

Walking up to the vampire who had white bangs, Dick shook his shoulder. "Jason? Jason, wake up. Jason?"

After five minutes Dick turned to leave to let Jason sleep so whatever the hell Bruce had given him could wear off. As he left, he decided he would go see Damian. Walking down the stairs, he heard talking and could smell food and fresh blood.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Bruce sitting with Tim at the breakfast table. They each had a plate of food and a glass of blood. Tim was drinking his at a normal pace, so that meant his little brother was leaving the job of feeding Damian to him, which Dick could honestly understand. After having to feed Damian once he wondered how Tim had done it for nearly a year.

"Good morning, Dick," Tim said as he set his glass down. "There are three blood bags over there. Pretty sure Damian's starving by now."

"Dick," Bruce said simply as he took a sip of his coffee and continued to read the morning paper. "Make sure he doesn't get carried away."

"You can't just-" Dick started when he was interrupted.

"I can hear Damian growling," Tim said before taking a drink of his blood. "He sounds really hungry."

Pausing for a minute Dick let out a half angry sigh before going over to the basement door. Right inside he saw a tray with three blood bags surrounded by a tray warmer. Sighing, he picked them up and started to drink them as he headed down.

Setting his drink down, Tim started to cut a part of his egg. "Should I make some potions for Dick and Jason? They could get burned if they walk into the sunlight."

Bruce looked at his third son, who simply bit into his egg not noticing the look. "Only make enough for the two of us. They don't need it yet."

"Because they just got home?" Tim asked, placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Are they tired?"

Bruce smiled. "Yes."

"Okay." Tim took another bite. "More family home… what about food?"

"We'll just do some extra hunting." Bruce took another drink. "By the way, Tim, I felt really tired last night."

"Too much excitement?" Tim looked at him worriedly. "Are you sick?"

Bruce looked at Tim for a minute before shaking his head. "Not at all. Just make enough potions for us. We'll go hunting tomorrow."

"All right." Tim went back to eating before he looked up at Bruce again. "What do I tell Dick if he asks about the potion?"

"Tell him I said no," Bruce said, taking another drink of the blood. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Bruce."

"Good." Bruce finished off his breakfast before he stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Bruce."

"Let's go."

* * *

"It's like feeding a rabid animal," Dick moaned as he trudged back upstairs rubbing his neck. "I can't feel my arms."

He was met with no one.

The kitchen was empty. Looking around, he ran over to the counter to see if Tim had left any potion. Nothing. Sighing in disappointment, he went back upstairs. He could hear the sounds of Jason tossing his cookies. Opening the door to the bedroom, he saw Jason in his bathroom washing out his mouth before standing up to look at himself in the mirror.

"I look like shit."

"You look like more than that." Dick smirked as he walked in.

"Hey, Dicki-bird, how long have you been here?"

"I just came up."

"I meant," Jason growled, "how long have you been back with Bruce?"

"About a day, actually. Nearly the same time as you."

Sighing, Jason leaned down to wash his mouth again. "What about Tim?"

"Been with Bruce since we left." Dick sighed and rubbed his arms. "Damian's alive too."

At that Jason paused but then continued on and opened his cabinet, grabbing the toothbrush. "Baby Bird knows how to prepare for the family, doesn't he?"

"How come you're not shocked about Damian?"

"Because you have a bleeding neck and last night when I was dragged in here kicking and screaming I heard your little shouts of joy and Damian yelling at you. The walls aren't that thick, Dick."

"Oh." Dick grinned happily. "But he's alive!"

"And you're the only one happy about it." Jason finished brushing his teeth. "Is there potion?"

"No. Timmy hasn't made it yet."

"When did you ask him?" Jason asked as he walked by him. "Where is he? Where's Bruce?"

"I don't know. They were eating in the kitchen, but after I fed Damian they were gone."

"Typical."

Dick frowned, looking at him. "What are you planning? You can't leave without protection, and we don't have any."

"I had some stashed away in this city," Jason said as he searched the house. "I came back because I ran out. I needed to pick them up before I could find someone to make some more. However, Bruce showed up, basically kidnapped me and bam! Out cold, woke up drugged. So, what's your story? He grab you too out of the dark?"

"Uh… I walked into the house…"

Jason's loud cursing reached Damian, who was brooding in the darkness, plotting.

* * *

Food, food, food.

A family like them needed to be well stocked. After all, they were a family of five. Most vampires didn't have such large families, but then again, they were anything but normal. As Tim pushed the basket in the grocery store, he looked around for anyone who might have been hunting. It wouldn't do him any good if he got caught.

Sniffing the air softy, he paused when he found some tasty blood. Following it carefully and idly putting items into the basket, he found a family. Five of them. That was perfect! There were five of them, five of his own family.

He listened in on them. Got a gist of what the family was. The father was a doctor, the mother worked as a teller at the bank, the three kids between fifteen and twenty. Tim looked around, seeing Bruce in the background. Once he got the go ahead, Tim fainted.

More precisely, fainted right in front of the family.

After all, there was no better way to make friends than when one saves your child's life. As he laid there, seemingly unconscious, Tim wondered what he should do about the others. No doubt they were up by now. They couldn't leave the house though. Tim had taken the emergency potions so they couldn't leave. However, he was worried.

Jason would figure it out, since he had lived on the streets. Damian was suspicious about him more than ever. Dick was probably still just happy Damian was alive. Well, he still had time to fix a few things. As the doctor helped him, Tim wondered what they should do after hunting this family. They really should do something fun.

Maybe a vacation?

Maybe.

Gotham would be a good place to go.

* * *

Damian sat in the dark.

Only a few more days.

Just a few more days.

Watch out, Drake.

* * *

**To L VanDattae: I can't tell you but I will say some of that is happening soon in the next chapter along with some key things of to their powers. 8D Thank you so much again for betaing! 8D Tim is mostly there. Wink Wink. **

**To REBD: IKR 8D**

**To Renx27: Maybe Tim is behind it or could it be someone else? Hmm,**

**To konohaflameninja: Lol yes, I already started the next chapter and the new one 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Again, I thank you for saving my son," Bruce said, shaking the man's hand before handing him a card. "I want you to take this. Call me tonight and I'll arrange a dinner for you and your family to show how much I appreciate you helping my son."

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, we can't intrude!" the man said, although he was very happy about the offer.

"Oh, please do," Tim spoke up from Bruce's side. "I wish to thank you for saving my life."

"Oh, honey," the wife said. "Look at him, the boy wants to show how happy he is that you saved his life, don't be rude."

"Well," the man rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, all right. Tomorrow, you said, Mr. Wayne?"

"Tonight," Bruce said. "Please come to the address on my card. Well, tonight. Come on, Tim, we have shopping to do."

"Yes, dad." Tim smiled sweetly at them before leaving with Bruce.

Bruce looked down at him. "What shall we make for dinner?"

Tim licked his lips. "Can we make shrimp and lobster?"

"Of course." Bruce ruffled his hair. "Let's get everything. Let's see, there are five of us and five of them but we do eat a lot."

Tim walked up to where the woman was selling lobsters. "Twenty lobsters please, and twenty pounds of shrimp. Jumbo, please."

Bruce smiled at the woman, who looked at him to make sure before he patted Tim's head. "Why don't you get the other stuff and I'll get the fish, huh?"

Tim put his hand on Bruce's arm. "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"We're all going to stay together now, right?" Tim asked in all seriousness. "We're not going to be apart again, are we?"

Bruce put his hands on Tim's shoulders. "No, Tim. We won't. Remember, I will do anything to keep this family together."

Tim leaned into him, hugging him tightly, eyes closed, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Me too, Bruce. I'll do anything to help keep the family together."

"Good boy, Tim." Bruce patted his head once more. "Now, do you want to stay here or get the stuff?"

"I'll go get it. Oh, and Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't been sleeping well. Can I buy some sleeping pills?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jason wasn't in the mood to deal with Damian, so he stayed upstairs sitting on the couch. He felt sick. He was sure that they had given him something. It made him feel oddly calm and sleepy. He blinked a few times, staring at the tv as it played the news.

Sniffing the air, Jason paused. Blood. He wanted blood, but he didn't want to drink any that Bruce had given him. No, he wanted to be stubborn and refuse to eat. Dick, however, was groaning miserably as he finished off the second blood bag. Giving him a look of pity, Jason watched as he picked up the third, biting into it and sucking down the blood. Even though Dick had on a shirt, he could see his stomach starting to poke out.

Too much gorging on blood. Jason would have only let Damian eat once, maybe three times a week, because screw that. Dick had said Tim had been doing it for a year. That must have hurt to gorge three times a day, only to have that blood filtered out so another vampire could feed off him and only get less than one bag worth of blood down.

"Dick, go do that somewhere else. I can't stand you looking like a baby is trying to escape."

Dick glared at him, but kept drinking.

"I'm serious; that's gross. Let Damian starve. Anyways, he was looking kinda fat."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, TODD!" Damian screamed from the top step of the basement.

"Hey, it's piggy, how ya doing?" Jason asked, before laying back down. "Damn it, I don't feel good."

"Lay down, Jay," Dick said, as he whimpered, forcing down more blood.

"Yeah, just for a little bit," Jason muttered, before he knocked out.

Dick finished the blood before staggering to his feet and going to the basement to feed Damian. The younger vampire latched on violently. Dick had always known that Damian was a bit violent, but he wasn't too pleased that Damian liked pinning down his brothers to get his meal. Maybe it was Damian's lust for power and control.

Whatever it was, Dick didn't think too much on it, because after Damian was done eating, he got up and went upstairs to lay on the other couch in the living room where Jason was lying and fell asleep. He must have been out of it for hours, because when he woke up, he was back in his bed.

Downstairs something smelled really good. Getting up, he wandered out into the hall, feeling nervous. First he peeked into Jason's room to see him fast asleep. Going down the steps, he found Tim in the kitchen standing over a large boiling pot of water.

"If you go down to the woods today," Tim sang as he watched the water holding two lobsters. "You're sure of a big surprise." He put two of them in before adding three more and shutting the top, putting the clamps on them so the lobsters couldn't climb out as they boiled to death. "If you go down to the woods today, you'd better go in disguise! For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain, because today's the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic."

Dick walked over. "Yum, lobsters."

"Hi, Dick!" Tim smiled at him. "Want to cut the lemons for me?"

"Uh, sure." Dick took a knife before looking around. "Where's Bruce?"

"In his study," Tim said, grabbing another pot and setting it to boil. Dick noticed that Tim had four pots of water. "He's working right now so you have to wait."

"What's he doing?" Dick asked, looking as if he could see through the ceiling.

"Working, of course." Tim laughed softly. "How else would we survive?"

"Oh. Hey, Tim?"

"Yes?"

"Did you make the potions yet?"

It might have been Dick's imagination, but he thought that Tim's face hardened a bit as he threw in the next five lobsters.

"No," Tim spoke evenly before turning to smile at him. "We're having shrimp too."

"Tim, why didn't you make them?" Dick walked over to him, setting the lemon down along with the knife. "You said you would make them, and Jason and I need them."

Tim only looked at Dick, confused. "Bruce said no."

"Bruce," Dick said bitterly. "I should have known."

"Don't be mad, Dick." Tim smiled. "Besides, you should get ready, we're having dinner coming over to eat with us."

"What? But we just went hunting last night."

"We're anything but a small family." Tim sighed. "Oh, I forgot to pick you up some cereal. I'll put it on the list for tomorrow."

"Tim," Dick sighed. "Can you… make a little bit? Please."

"No."

"But-"

"No," Tim said coldly. "Bruce said no, and I'm not going to go behind his back and make you some."

"But Tim-!"

Tim slammed the next pot down, his eyes icy, a look Dick had never seen there, before it was suddenly gone, morphed into that sweet smile he was used to. Tim picked up a knife.

"Dick."

"Huh?" Dick said, eyes wide.

"Why don't you set the table?" Tim asked kindly before turning back to the food. "I'll finish in here."

"Uh…" Dick blinked twice. "Okay."

"Oh and one more thing," Tim said, walking over to a single cup that had some sort of drink in it. "Give this to Jason, will you? He hasn't been feeling well."

Dick took the cup before leaving. Pausing, Dick looked back before dumping the drink into one of the sinks. Something was wrong here. Going upstairs, Dick placed the empty cup by Jason's bed as the other vampire continued to sleep. Dick hoped he was wrong about the drink, but for now it was the only thing he could think of that would keep Jason down.

Gong back down stairs, Dick set the table. Looking up, he saw that Tim was still in the kitchen making the food. Getting up, he decided that he needed to talk to Damian about what Bruce and Tim had been doing the last two decades. Once he was down in the basement he started to ask the youngest many questions.

Meanwhile, Tim took another cup before filling it up with some sleeping medication and heading upstairs. He went to Jason's room where his brother was still sleeping. It would ware off in another hour, so the empty cup meant that Dick had emptied it. Switching them, Tim smiled before leaving the room and heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Let us all thank L for her hard work! 8D **


	6. Chapter 6

**[1803]**

Timothy Jackson Drake was restless.

The night was cool, the wind blowing slightly as the small eight-year-old stared out of his open window with a sigh.

He wasn't coming tonight?

Every night for the past year Timothy would watch the dark shadow move around the town looking for someone to eat. At least, that's what Timothy believed, for each time the shadow did not appear someone would be found dead the next day, mostly the elderly or the ones who had only just become well, only to die when the morning came.

A shift in the darkness made Tim stand up higher on his toes, eyes straining to get a look at the shadow. However, this time the large shadow was accompanied by two other smaller shadows.

Curious, Tim leaned over to see as they came closer, the large shadow leading the two smaller ones to a house that held an elderly couple.

The large one eased the two smaller ones into an open window. Timothy smiled a bit. Those must be the children. Which meant that he was teaching them how to hunt.

Leaning over to see more of the shadow, Timothy slipped. A small gasp and a desperate reach for his windowsill was to no avail. A small cry escaped as he slid down the rooftop and into the open air, arms out as he watched the ground rush closer.

The shadow snapped towards him and suddenly Timothy found himself clutched safely in strong arms. Without much thought, he wrapped his small arms around the shadow before looking up to see.

To Timothy's surprise the shadow looked like a human man. Maybe larger than normal, certainly larger than his father and uncles. But he was handsome, and Timothy noted that the shadow's eyes were almost the same color as his own.

"And what are you doing up so late, child?" the shadow asked, his voice strong and deep.

"I was waiting for you," Timothy said honestly, touching the other man's face with his smaller hands. "Thank you for saving me. What is your name?"

The shadow didn't say anything for a minute before leaping into the air, landing right on Timothy's window and setting him down carefully. A hand ruffled his hair before the shadow jumped away, heading back to the open window across the way and helping the two small shadows out of the elderly couple's house before they all ran off.

Timothy crept out of his room towards his parent's room, shaking his mother awake.

"Timothy? Are you alright, darling?"

"They're dead, mama."

* * *

That morning the elderly couple next door were found murdered. Both of them had bite marks on their necks. The mayor quickly announced that it was the work of the serial killer that had been plaguing the town.

Timothy had seen them carry out the bodies. The bite marks were messy and small, as though made by inexperienced children. There were a few wounds on the couple's wrists, as though some deliberation had been put into whether biting the wrists would be better.

After that, a new family moved into the old couple's house: a man with two children that Timothy recognized instantly as the large shadow that had saved his life.

Timothy watched from his window as they settled into their home. His father, against Timothy's wishes, had gone over to introduce himself. Of course Timothy saw one of the boys who had been running around doing flips and tricks stop to look at his father, Jack Drake, with hungry eyes and even sniff the air for a minute before skipping over to curl against his father's side.

Eyes narrowing a bit, Timothy hissed slightly, something he was often scolded for doing. Still, only Timothy thought he had heard it, but this was proven wrong when both the shadow man and his son looked up at him.

The boy waved at him almost frantically with a huge smile on his face, yelling "Hi!" at the top of his lungs. Timothy saw the warning look his father gave him before he went back into his room to read.

A few hours later Tim was rubbing his cheeks and chin trying to soothe the ache in his gums. This happened often. However, usually when this happened his mother would bring him a cup of purplish medicine. Unlike other medicine, it always tasted good and made the aching in his gums and stomach stop.

* * *

A week later his father invited the family next door over for dinner. Their name was Wayne.

Janet Drake nearly crushed her wine glass when her son clambered up onto their guest's lap, staring at him with wide eyes. Her husband was flabbergasted by Timothy's actions as well, but neither could hold back their shocked yells when Timothy reached up to pull at Mr. Wayne's mouth, staring hard at his teeth.

"Timothy!" they both yelled.

Mr Wayne, however, simply moved his hands away, chuckling while petting the little boy's head before looking at them.

"Your son?"

Completely embarrassed, Jack Drake lied. "Our nephew. He's going back in two week's time."

Janet signed. "Please forgive him, Mr. Wayne, he's only a boy."

"But of course," Mr. Wayne said, as loud, quarreling voices sounded from the kid's table. "If you will forgive my own sons. Jason! Dick! Enough!"

Janet felt nervous the longer Timothy sat comfortably on Mr. Wayne's leg, his little hands holding onto the arm that wound around his waist like it was normal, and then she saw it. Timothy was was licking his teeth slowly. The only reason to do that was if...

Standing up, she walked over quickly, pulling her son away their guest before excusing themselves from the kitchen. As she walked, dread rose inside her. How could this have happened? She had made such a powerful potion to turn herself human, and by all means Timothy should be human as well! Not a halfling monster! Gritting her teeth, she set him down in his room before opening the closet and shoving her son inside, slamming it shut and locking it.

Janet leaned against the door, breathing deeply as little fists pounded on the door, trying to get out. The handle wiggled a few times, but she could only stand there in shock. No, it could not be happening ... her son couldn't be a vampire. A monster. She had worked hard to be free of that sin, and here he was bearing it instead.

Bang bang bang.

"Mama?! Mama, let me out! Mama! Please, Mama, let me out!"

"No, honey..." Janet cried, her face wet with tears. "Mama cannot let you out..."

"Mama!"

"Because they'll find out..." Janet's eyes narrowed, her face deadly. "I will not let the hunters harm you."

"Mama...! Please, Mama, let me out, I'm scared!"

"Shh..."

"_Mama_!"

* * *

Two months was long enough.

Carefully, Bruce entered the Drake mansion dressed all in black with a hooded black cloak. On either side were Jason and Dick, his sons. They had been planning on this certain family since they had moved in. Dick and Jason had been getting better at hunting and tonight they were ready to prove that they could hunt on their own.

Carefully they made it upstairs to the bedrooms. They found the Drakes asleep in their bed. Slowly they crawled next to them before taking some sleeping dust and throwing it on them.

Jason checked for a vein before biting down on Mrs. Drake's neck. Dick bit here and there until he found one before settling down to enjoy his meal, looking very happy about it. Jason drank for a few minutes, his senses starting to dull when suddenly there was the sound of little hands banging on the closet door.

"Mama, Papa, what's going on?" Bang, bang. "Mama!"

The large vampire whipped around to the door muffling the small voice.

Janet's eyes opened suddenly and it only took a moment for her to realize what was happening. With a furious scream, she knocked the young vampire off. Her husband woke to her screams of fury before he cried out in shocked horror, pushing the other child off.

"I should have known!" Janet screamed, glaring at the little dazed vampires. "You're the reason he's changing!"

Janet and Jack grabbed objects with which to start hitting the little monsters only to be pushed back by a large shadow looming over them, the older vampire growling dangerously as the two small ones hid in his cloak. Janet stood, shaking furiously, in front of her closet.

Small scratching could be heard from inside. "Mama? Papa? Please let me out!"

The large vampire looked at the closet with a raised eyebrow. Janet sneered at him, pressing her back against the closet, her nails digging into it.

"He's mine! You won't take him from me, neither you nor the hunters!"

"You might as well hand him over to the hunters," the vampire growled, stepping closer. "You're already keeping him like an animal."

Janet's eyes got harder as she tried to ignore Timothy's cries and the scratching sounds.

"I can fix him!" she yelled. "I know how!"

"There is no such thing as a cure. We are what we are. And you are starving him to death."

"Take him away, Bruce," a small voice said from under the cloak. "She's not really nice."

"She's the monster!" a second voice growled. "She locked him up so he'll die! Make her stop, Bruce!"

The vampire, Bruce, stepped closer. "Move aside."

"He's my son!" she screamed. "HE'S MINE!"

Jack lunged at Bruce, but his children jumped at him, biting at him, trying to fend off the man from their father. Bruce quickly turned his attention to his children, scooping them back under his cloak where they were sure to be safe. Than he turned back to Janet, staring at her with narrow eyes.

"He's transforming, isn't he?" Bruce spoke. "You're trying to stop it, but instinct comes first."

"Janet?" Jack asked, barely standing, trying to regain his balance.

"He knows... he knows what our son is," Janet spoke softly. "But it changes nothing. I will fix him, and he will be human as he was supposed to be. Now, get out of my house!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes before he walked up to her and simply moved her out of the way. Despite her defending words, she let him. Bruce opened the door to find the little boy he had seen only a few months ago. He was small as always, but those big blue eyes looked up at him with no fear.

Little arms reached out to him and despite the two little sons under his cloak who were tugging at his clothes, wanting to leave, he picked up the little boy, looking right into his eyes. A young vampire, stunted from the sudden onset of his powers, but he could feel the undertone of them.

"Your name is Timothy, isn't it?"

"I like being called Tim, but Papa and Mama say it is not appropriate."

"Tim." Bruce smiled at Tim kindly. "I like Tim better too."

Janet's eyes were wide when she saw Bruce turn to her. "Don't. He needs to be normal!"

"And so he shall," Bruce said, raising his wrist to Tim's little mouth as the small boy's teeth grew suddenly and Tim bit on him softly trying to break the skin. "So, he shall."

"Nooo!"

Tim bit a few times not really knowing what he was doing so he looked up at Bruce with curious eyes.

Bruce smiled at him and gently commanded. "Bite harder."

Doing so Tim manged to get in a small prick but he teeth started to throb making him pull back. Leaning down Tim nibbled again trying to make a bit mark like he had seen on the old couple.

After a few minutes Bruce pulled away his arm Tim's little eyes following his mouth still open as he whined his little hands reaching up. Bruce bit down on his own wrist drawing blood before returning his now bloody wrist to Tim's lips.

"Drink." Bruce said his voice full of fatherly kindness. "Go on, Tim."

Tim looked at his arm for a second before biting down before h pulled back gasping for a second before sinking his teeth in an overwhelming feeling rushing his entire being.

Eyes dilated at the taste of blood. Finally the ache in his gums seemed to be soothed at last, Tim's body enjoying the hot blood running down his throat. His breathing increased rapidly as he drank. Soon the hand was being pulled away, making him whine.

Bruce set Tim down before moving away towards the window to lower the shades. Tim followed him like a puppy and when Janet screamed at him, calling him a monster before raising her hand at her now devil child when she was stopped by a strong arm. Bruce growled at her, reminding her that she was the one who birthed the boy.

"We don't want him anymore." Janet growled. "Take him and begone, for we will tell the entire town what you really are."

Tim looked hurt by her words before trying to reach out and hug her. Janet smacked him across the face, making him yelp. Tim hissed at her, teeth showing. Bruce scooped up Tim before turning away.

"If that is your wish." Bruce said. "I would thank you for Tim but considering how you treat him you don't deserve thanks for this sweet gift."

"Bruce, I'm hungry," Jason whispered. "I didn't get enough blood."

"Me too." Dick agreed. "I want to drink from that man, he smells good."

"You," Jack growled at them, pointing a gun at them. "Take that thing with you and leave! I have no son! He's dead to me."

Tim's eyes swelled with tears and he turned away to bury his face into Bruce's shirt, mumbling that he wanted to leave, but then he stopped, sniffing the air. Peeking over Bruce's shoulder he stared at his parents with wide eyes

Blood.

The wounds on his father's and mother's bodies were still fresh. Sniffling the air, Tim wanted down. Once set on his feet Tim tugged at Bruce's hand until the man was kneeling down looking at him.

"I want more, please."

To the horror of the Drakes, their once-son pointed at them.

"I want them." Tim spoke. "Can I?"

"So, you shall my son," Bruce said before turning a piecing eye one them making them both gasp. "So you shall."

Tim turned back before looking to his left and right side as the Wayne children appeared on either side of them. Tim noticed how they opened their mouths and their sharp teeth grew. So that's how Vampires hid who their were. The teeth only grew when it was time to fed.

Bruce eyes seemed to grow as stood right behind them. Janet and Jack couldn't move. Their bodies suddenly frozen in place. Janet tried as hard as she might but her human body was no match for powerful Vampire.

"Now than, Tim," Bruce said picking up the small boy before taking a seat on a room chair that was facing the two humans. "I am willing to let them live since you still love them. However I need to ask you two things."

Tim looked up at him and stared in awe as Bruce's wrist healed itself.

"Tim," Bruce said titling the boys head up to look him in the eyes. "Since they no longer want you, do you wish to come and live with me?"

Tim's eyes widened and he smiled nodding. "Yes, Bruce, please."

Chuckling Bruce petted his head as Jason and Dick where inching closer to the Drakes trying not to get caught by him. Bruce let them be for the moment but he was looking at Tim. Such a cute kid that Bruce nearly had his heart melt when Tim cuddled up against his chest a smile on his face.

"I am glad to hear that, Tim." Bruce hugged him tight before pulling back to look at his other sons, "Dick, Jason, come say hello too your new brother."

Jason frowned pulling back from where he was so close to biting the woman again before turning back. Dick skipped back over cheering before climbing onto Bruce's left leg hugging Tim and Bruce. Jason looked at the little kid. Well, maybe this one could cook actual food. Getting in on the hugging Jason grinned when Bruce ruffled his head before kissing each of them on the forehead. Dick nudging Bruce for two more before he was happy.

"Now, than," Bruce sat back with all three of his kids on him. "Tim, who's blood did you want to eat? After all growing boys need all the food they can get."

Tim turned around looking at his Mother. "I want Mama's blood... please?"

"Of course." Bruce let his oldest sons slid off before he stood up carrying Tim over to her. With a wave of his hand Janet fell to her knees slowly before she fell back onto her bottom glaring at him. "Go on, Tim."

"Will it hurt my Mama?" Tim asked he was set down.

"Only a little, but she'll be fine." Bruce gently pushed Tim towards her. "Go on and eat."

Tim wrapped his arms around his Mother's neck hugging her. "I love you, Mama," was all her said before he felt his teeth throb as the smell increased. Tim bit at her neck trying to break the skin. He tried to bit over the one Jason had left behind but his mouth was smaller. Whining Tim toddled back to Bruce looking at him with big eyes.

"Need help?"

"Yes, please." Tim smiled before walking back over watching Bruce bit a twice so the puncture holes where close to each other, perfect for him. "Thank you, Bruce."

Janet gritted her teeth but she couldn't speak nor move. Her son sank down his teeth sucking quickly hugging her tightly. Janet could see from teh corner of her eyes that the other devils where on her husband. Both looking for a vain of which to drink.

She wanted to scream when the oldest one, who was smaller than the Jason, found one before settling down to drink contently. Jason, had white bangs, and he liked playing when his food as he was purposely biting down on the inside of Jack's elbow. Once he found a vain he would growl and bit harder than need be.

Tim's eyes started to droop as he relaxed his stomach full with hot blood. He let go cuddling up to her dazed from his fullness. He was vegly aware when Bruce picked him up holding him close brushing his hair out of his face. Tim smiled at him happily with lips stained with blood as he was cradled in the large man's arm.

Bruce than walked over to his other dazed out children picking them up as well before placing them on the bed. After that he placed the three of them on the bed running his hands through their hair before looking at the Drakes.

He took out a bottle of something and forced the Drakes to drink it their bodies healing. Bruce nodded at them before he snapped his fingers releasing them from the spell.

"Bastard!" Janet screamed. "I shall hunt you down and kill you myself!"

Tim sat up swaying a bit as he watched.

"You will do no such thing." Bruce said simply. "Now good night to you both, Mr and Mrs. Drake."

Just as Bruce went to pick up his sons Janet pulled out a blade rushing to bring it down on him. Bruce whirled around as his children cried out in fear at what was happening and grabbed her wrist tightly forcing her to drop the blade.

"Now, Mrs. Drake that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"Mama, not really nice," Tim sighed. "Papa either."

"Really now?"

Tim sniffled. "Bruce, do I have sleep in the closet when I live with you?"

"No, of course not, Tim." Bruce shoved Janet away before picking him up hugging th boy tightly. "You'll have you're own bed and you never want for nothing."

"Bruce?" Dick asked looking at him. "What are we going to do with the Drakes? They'll send the hunters after us."

"Oh, we don't have to worry about them," Bruce said. "That potion I gave them was laced with another spell. For the next week they won't remember anything. So, what I'm saying is who wants to move?"

"Me!" Dick jumped up bouncing on the bed. "I want to go somewhere with the ocean is!"

"I want to go see the states!" Jason added jumping on the bed too. "We should go somewhere that has snow!"

"Yes, snow!" Dick cheered as they continued to jump.

"Alright, settled down, settle down, now." Bruce said snapping his fingers causing the drakes to pass out suddenly. "Let go and start packing. Tim, you do understand that you belong to me now, right? My son, my child, and you can never go back with them."

Tim stared at Bruce with a small smile. "Yes, Bruce."

Bruce smiled as he lifted his cloak open letting the older two run into it curling at his sides. "You be safe with us, Tim. After all family is important."

"Family is important." Tim repeated and hugged him tightly rubbing his little cheek against Bruce's strong one slowly falling asleep. "Family is important."

A week later the Drakes stormed the Wayne house with a mob of people only to find it completely empty. Janet swore her revenge.

* * *

**[Present]**

Tim set the table with the covered plates.

Smiling, Tim nodded before he headed to the door where Bruce was standing, waiting for the family to show up. Tim took his place next to Bruce, but he was honestly surprised when Dick came to stand next to him, ignoring Bruce's happy greeting and the hand that squeezed his shoulder slightly.

The doorbell rang and right before Bruce opened it Tim titled his head over and whispered "Remember how Bruce found you?"

Dick looked over at him wondering where that came from. "Of course."

Tim's smile didn't falter. "Oh, good."

"Why?"

Tim didn't answer but greeted their guests happily.

Dick frowned, but he couldn't help the memories Tim's words stirred, remembering all those years ago when a vampire had saved a Gypsy orphan.

* * *

**Flu has me down and I felt guilty about not posting this because L is just the most amazing Beta and there's two more parts that need to be posted one is done and being Beta'd and I than one more before the pasts of how they met. Next on what Bruce did to make them want to leave.**

**THANK YOU L!**

**Also... review please and make my flue leave me (Lol I know it won't make my flue leave but it helps a lot 8D)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[ Part two of the Past.]**

**Let's all thank L for her wonderful ideas and her Betaing because without her this wouldn't even have been written! 8D **

* * *

Dick Grayson was the only child of the famous Flying Graysons from Haly's Circus.

The circus was in the city of Paris, France, and they were getting ready for a show that would leave the crowd breathless and full of excitement and joy. Everyone was busily getting ready, setting up the big tent as the loud chatter buzzed with excitement, for it was rumored that the king of France was going to be there on one of the days Haly's Circus was in the city. Two weeks they would be there, and hopefully the king would come so his visit would add to the fame of their circus.

John and Mary Grayson soared on the trapeze as they warmed up. As John and his wife did a trick that would make anyone gasp in awe, a little boy of the age of nine flew off his trapeze bar, doing a quadruple flip before throwing his arms out. Just as it seemed the child would fall to his death, his mother reached out to catch him with ease as her husband held onto her ankles, all three doing flips as they landed on a side platform, their arms up.

"Perfect show, Graysons!" John said proudly, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "You did a good job, son."

"Thank you, tata!" Dick flipped once more. "I cannot wait for tonight!"

"How wonderful that the king may be there tonight," Mary sighed, before picking up her son. "My little Robin, you fly like the wings of a bird."

Hugging her tightly, Dick giggled. "One day I will fly like tata and you, mama."

"Attention!" the Ringmaster's voice sad loudly. "Attention, attention, the show shall begin in half an hour! Everyone to your places!"

John took his son from his wife. "Flying Graysons, how do we fly?"

"With grace," Mary said, a smile on her face.

"And how do we land?" John asked, as they climbed down the stairs.

"Together!" Dick grinned.

"Yes," Mary said, as he got down the last few steps.

"Mama, tata?" Dick called to them happily. "We're always going to be together, yes?"

"Of course, my little Robin." Mary kissed his nose. "Graysons always land together."

* * *

A week later Dick was running around the circus playing tag with himself. Since there were no other children in the circus his age, he had to use his imagination. All the others were too old to play with the little Gypsy or too young.

Not that Dick minded of course. He was always happy, and using his imagination, he always came up with something fun and exciting to do. Giggling as he skipped down the back ways of the circus, he sang a little song, which was pretty much one word, but it was upbeat and happy. Really _happy_.

"Happy day! Happy, happy, happy day! Happy, happy, happy- oof!" Dick hadn't been watching where he was going and ran right into something that felt like a brick wall. "Oooowww..."

Before he could do anything, two large hands settled on his waist, pulling him up and setting him right back on his feet. Shaking his head, Dick looked up to see a large man standing there with a smile on his face. Dick was in awe because he had only seen one other man that large and muscular and that was the strong man in the circus.

"Oooh, you're so big!" Dick gasped, looking up, his head tilted all the way back.

The man chuckled. "Thank you. Who might you be?"

"Oh!" Dick ran back a good ten feet before running at him and flipping easily, landing a foot away from the man. "I are Dick Grayson!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Ah, good to meet you, Dick. However, your English is a little shaky. I believe you meant to say, 'I am Dick Grayson.'"

"I... a-are...?"

The man ruffled his hair before shocking the small boy by talking in Romanian. "My name is Bruce Wayne. It's nice to meet you, Dick."

His eyes lit up with so much glee that someone other than his mama and tata knew Romanian. This glee didn't go unnoticed as the boy practically shook happily, dancing from one foot to the other.

"Are you new to the circus? What do you do? Where are you from? Do you have children? Can I play with them? Where is your cart? Can I visit you? Do you like elephants-?"

The man named Bruce patted his head. "One at a time, chum. Now then, can you tell me where the Ringmaster's office is?"

"I know where it is!" Dick ran a circle around the man before tugging at his large hand. "Follow me! I'll take you to him."

Bruce let Dick walk him to the cart that was the office. The little boy skipped along, never letting go of his hand all while chattering away about everything from elephants to lions. The kid was enjoyable. Sweet and cute.

When they got to the office, Bruce thanked the boy before knocking. The Ringmaster came out, looking at him before grinning widely. "Bruce! I haven't seen you in years! Come in, come in!"

"It's good to see you too, Haly." Bruce grinned before climbing into the cart. "I heard that your circus was in town and I thought that visiting an old friend was a grand idea."

Dick pushed his way onto the cart's floor, his legs dangling, not able to touch the ground, but he had enough upper body strength to pull himself up before hooking his leg onto the edge, climbing up onto it. Grinning happily, he walked up to the man, Bruce, who raised an eyebrow.

Haly frowned a bit before sighing. "Dick, why don't you go find your parents? I'm sure they're looking for you."

Realizing that maybe the man wasn't going to talk with him or play with him since he had come to see Haly made Dick pout sadly. He really wanted a friend. Someone to play with him and talk with him, to run around with, eat lunches in the trees and sing songs. As Dick thought about what he wanted in a friend, he didn't notice that he was just hanging there, lost in thought, until he was lifted up easily and set on Bruce's leg.

Dick grinned up at Bruce as the man handed him a tin box. Dick giggled happily when he saw that there were lemon drops! Candy! Opening it, Dick took one before shoving it into his mouth, sucking on it happily as he started to swing his legs back and forth.

"That should keep him busy." Bruce grinned at his friend. "So, tell me, Haly, how has it worked out, your dream of being the owner of your own circus?"

"Wonderful!" Haly leaned back. "Let me tell you about the last fifteen years, my friend, and what wonderful years they were."

Dick listened in on the conversation as he ate his candy happily. It had been such a long time since he'd had a piece that he had almost forgotten how good it was! Once the piece was small enough to chew on, Dick opened the tin, taking out another one before popping it into his mouth.

"Richard John Grayson!" a voice yelled.

The three in the cart looked out to see a man standing there. Dick looked down at the tin of candy before looking back at his tata and quickly handing the tin back to the nice man, finally looking at his tata with a guilty expression.

No sweets before dinner.

Or at all really.

The only time Dick was allowed to have candy was on his birthday. Both his tata and mama were against any sweets. It was no secret why either. It was because Dick was already so hyper and energetic. He only slept about seven hours when they were off training, eight when training. Dick couldn't help it. He was just so full of energy. So excited about what life had for him each day. When they gave him sweets he about burst form all the extra energy it gave him and would only sleep four hours, and even then he was always moving around.

"Can we help you?"

The two circus men and the small boy looked at Bruce, surprised that he was the first to talk.

"That's my boy," John said, eyes narrowing at the man he had never seen. "Richard, come here now."

Dick lowered his head, avoiding everyone's gazes. He knew he was in a lot of trouble when they used his whole name. Slowly sliding off Bruce's lap, he muttered in English a quiet, "Tank chuu for ta canee." (Thank you for the Candy)

Bruce watched the little boy walk over before jumping down from the cart and making his way slowly to his father, big eyes not daring to look up. John took the small boy's hand before taking him around one of the tents.

"What was he so angry about?" Bruce asked, looking at Haly.

Haly only sighed before leaning back. "They don't let the kid have candy. Don't know why though. He's such a sweet kid-"

Bruce's ears picked up a small voice yelping in pain. "Excuse me, old friend, I will be back in a moment."

With that, Bruce stood to leave, quickly making his way to where he had heard the small cry. When he got there, he saw the little kid, Dick was his name, sniffling as tears fell down his little face, lips quivering as he rubbed his backside. His father was putting his belt back on.

Bruce's face hardened. He never liked anyone hitting their kids. It had always bothered him, yet no one ever seemed concerned about the whoopings or beatings others gave their kids. Bruce didn't have any kids, but one day he would.

"Richard, don't you have something to say?"

Dick rubbed his eyes, furiously trying to stop the tears before nodding. "I'm sorry, tata."

"Good. Now go back to our cart and stay there until it's show time. That should give you enough time to think about what you've done. Go on now."

Sniffling, Dick limped away, looking back a few times. Bruce followed behind to see where he was going. He saw Dick climb into a cart with a poster on it called The Flying Graysons.

Going back to his old friend, Bruce retook his seat. "So, Haly, tell me... do you have a ticket for tonight's show?"

"For you, my good friend, always." Haly grinned, handing him a glass of wine. "Here's to a grand show."

Bruce agreed.

* * *

Bruce could honestly say he was stunned.

The boy was an amazing acrobat. Actually, amazing would be an understatement, because there were no words to describe what he saw as he watched Dick Grayson on the trapeze as if he was flying, the content smile clear on his little face.

It made Bruce grin as he watched the boy perform with his family. Truly amazing. Everyone cheered and clapped when the act ended, giving a standing ovation for the family of three. Bruce stood as well, clapping, but his smile turned into a grin when Dick noticed him and waved frantically at him, jumping up and down on the platform the three were on.

Waving back, Bruce took his seat.

When the show was over, he decided to visit Haly again before heading home. Once he was back at his house, Bruce couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about that little kid and realized that he wanted to spend time with the child. Such a strange thought.

The next day Bruce found himself going to the show again. Of course it was as wonderful as Haly said it would be, but Bruce couldn't help but go only for the chance of seeing Dick fly in the air. Time went by fast and before Bruce knew it the week was up for the circus and they were about to leave.

Bruce didn't want Dick to leave.

So right before they could leave, a dark shadow broke into Haly's Circus and stole all their money. Such a terrible thing to happen. The whole circus was in a frantic uproar. All their money was gone, which meant they couldn't leave and had very little food to eat. Luckily, a certain well-off nobleman, Bruce Wayne, was there to try and find whoever stole their money.

* * *

Haly rubbed his forehead in defeat. How was he going to feed his circus family? How? And what about the animals? Even with everyone trying to pitch in and buy the animals food, and even putting on two more shows to help, they had to pay for the lot they had used and they were late for their next showings in other towns.

Haly's dream was spiraling down hill quickly, with no way out.

He was getting desperate.

"Bruce!"

Haly's head snapped up as he heard Dick's voice squeal out his old friend's name happily. He saw his friend waving at the young boy, smiling at him. Ah, good old Bruce had been bringing food for the kids in the circus.

Dick bounded up to the man like a deer, hopping around him excitedly with his arms up wanting to be swung about. There was something about the way Bruce had taken to Dick. Haly figured that it was because Bruce was in the prime of his life that he wanted to start a family.

"Hello, chum!" Bruce said, setting the bag he carried down and swinging Dick up and onto his back. "How are you today?"

"I so happy! Bruce is came to seeing me!" Dick cheered in his broken English. "Are to go play? Please?"

"In a minute, chum." Bruce picked up the bag before walking over to Haly. "Old friend, I'm afraid the police have no idea who stole your money yet. I'm sorry."

Haly leaned back sadly. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Bruce... I can't keep the circus if I don't get money and soon."

"That is a problem..." Bruce sat down. "Haly, I want to talk to you about something important."

"What is that, my old friend?"

Bruce set the bag down before pulling Dick off him, taking a seat across from his friend. Dick cuddled up to him quickly, asking what game they would play that day, but Bruce hushed him gently, giving the boy a little wooden game puzzle with little iron balls that had to be dropped through a hole in the center of the puzzle by tilting it this way and that.

Dick was very easily distracted.

"Haly, I have the money that could save your circus."

"Bruce, I couldn't... it wouldn't be right." Haly looked at him sadly.

"Haly this is your dream and all the joy you bring to all the people who watch your show. I will give you the money, I have enough, but I do want one thing from you, old friend."

"Yes?"

Bruce smiled as he ran a hand through Dick's hair. "I would like you to ask the Graysons to make me Dick's Godfather."

"What?" the old man asked in disbelief.

Bruce nodded. "If you can. If anything were to happen to them I would take care of their son. I will assure you that nothing will happen to them."

Before Haly could protest, Bruce opened the bag filled with money. "Everybody wins. Isn't that right, my friend?"

A week later the circus left the town, Mary and John Grayson not pleased with making Bruce Wayne their son's Godfather, but when they were finally far away, John felt relieved. Maybe he was paranoid, but he felt like Bruce was trying to steal his son from him.

Mary told him that they didn't have to worry, because now they were far away from Mr. Wayne, so why then did he feel like something terrible was going to happen? Looking down, he smiled at his son, who was sleeping on the train.

What no one noticed was a dark shadow also on the train, calmly drinking a crimson liquid from a wine glass as he read a book with happy thoughts about the next two weeks to come.

In two weeks time he would have his first child.

A son.

With blue eyes and black hair that could fly through the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**L is amazing! I don't know what I would do without her guys she just... awesome!**

Dick giggled as he rode on the baby elephant into the big tent. The show was going to start at five, and at the moment it was just before noon, so he had decided to take his friend Peanut for a ride.

The baby elephant was searching for some peanuts here and there. Dick was doing tricks on her back. Handstands, back bends, flips and other things since he was supposed to be practicing.

As they left the tent, Dick tapped her ears, leading her back to her family. Once she was safely put away, Dick ran around looking for his mama and tata so they could eat lunch. After running around with his arms out pretending to be a bird, he spotted them talking to some of the other circus family members.

Running right up to them, Dick smiled. "Mama, tata, I'm here for lunch."

"Where have you been?" John snapped, his face hard.

Dick looked taken aback.

"_John,_" Mary reprimanded.

"I-I was practicing..." Dick blinked in confusion, his mouth open slightly.

John just sat there for a second before standing up, shoving his plate away. "I'll be on the bars."

Mary sighed before standing up to follow him, talking in harsh, quick tones. Dick blinked, unsure of what had happened, and looked over at the Snake Charmer and the Strongman, who both sighed and shook their heads. The Charmer made a shooing motion at him.

Pouting, Dick turned to follow his parents. He stayed far enough behind that he couldn't hear them, but he still hadn't had lunch and they hadn't left anything for him to eat, so there was nothing to do but follow them. After all, if he hadn't eaten then neither had they, since they ate every meal together.

As Dick started to daydream, still following his mama and tata, he didn't notice how everyone was giving his parents pitied looks. Not that Dick should have noticed anyways, since he was just a small boy. Besides, he was daydreaming about his friend that he'd had to leave behind back in France.

Of course Dick knew that it was selfish to think Bruce didn't have better things to do just because the man played with him and brought him things. Although Bruce was so nice, spending time with him and teaching him how to better use his English.

"I don't care, Mary!"

Dick jolted, hearing his tata yelling with such anger. Quickly he dove into a crate and pulled the top on. Peeking out, Dick wondered what had upset his tata so, but his mama looked just as angry.

"You should!" Mary crossed her arms. "Why can't you see it as a blessing?! If something were ever to happen to us then he will be well looked after! You cannot keep going on like this, John! Jealously is not like you!"

"I am not jealous!"

Dick titled his head, wondering what they were talking about when sudden cheering broke out in the distance. Soon everyone was bustling with talk and cheer. Both the adults ran past, so Dick climbed out of his hiding spot to follow and see what was going on.

When Dick got to the crowd he could hear Haly the Ringmaster laughing loudly with a deep bellowing laugh. There were too many people in his way, all dancing and cheering about something. Curious, Dick squeezed his way through until he popped his head through a gap between two clowns.

There beside Haly was the very person Dick had been wanting to see. "Bruce!"

In the span of three seconds Dick broke free of the clown, bounding over to the large man with his arms raised up high. Bruce leaned down to pull Dick up and into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace.

"There you are, chum," Bruce said, putting one arm under the boy so he wouldn't drop him and using the other to run his hand through the boy's hair. "I was hoping to see you before I left."

"Huh," Dick's face fell. "You're leaving? But you just got here!"

"I know, Dick, but I'm heading off to a new country and will make my fortune there."

"Aww," Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's large shoulders, laying his head on the man's shoulder sadly. "I don't want you to leave, Bruce. I want you to stay here and play with me."

Bruce smiled, ignoring the furious looks form the boy's father and mother in front of the cheering crowd. They were cheering because Bruce had "found" the thief and had come to return all the money they had earned. Bruce had also informed them that he had no use for the extra money, so they could keep it instead or repaying him. This was the reason for all the cheering and dancing about.

"I know, Dick, but I have things to do. I will be here for three days though. How about we use that time to spend with each other?"

"Yes!" Dick cheered, hugging him tightly as Bruce kissed his head.

Dick was happy.

Dick was so happy.

So happy...

So why did tata hit him?

* * *

Dick didn't understand why his mama and tata were so upset about him being near Bruce. It just didn't make any sense. Dick had tried to ask, but they just ignored it and told him to stay away from Bruce Wayne.

So three days later when Bruce was leaving to go across the sea, Dick packed a few things and snuck into the carriage that would take him away. Dick had no idea how far across the sea was, but surely it would only be a few days, and he had left a note telling his mama and tata what he was doing.

"I'll see you later, Haly," Bruce said, as he shook the man's hand. "I will send you a letter when I get there. Also, can you tell Dick I said goodbye? I haven't seen him all day."

"I will, old friend." Haly sighed, looking around. "That kid's going to miss you."

"I'll miss him too." Bruce climbed into the carriage. "Until we meet again, Haly!"

"Farewell, Bruce!"

Dick covered his mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. What a surprise Bruce was in for once they got on the boat! Staying as quiet as possible, but wiggling around inside the trunk, Dick slowly drifted off to sleep.

What Dick didn't know was that Bruce was smiling at the trunk next to him, knowing full well the little boy was in there. With a smile, Bruce opened his newspaper. Instead of going to the boat that would have carried him across the sea, he ordered his driver to take him to a smaller boat, where he planned to head up the coast to one of his homes. It could take him a whole day to travel there and three to come back if he traveled on horseback.

Plenty of time to bond with Dick.

Of course, he had planned on getting rid of the obstacles that stood between him and his little son. Soon to be son. Son. Ah, how Bruce had come to love that word, and soon it would be true. His plans to kill off John and Mary had changed. Judging by how eagerly the boy had run away to spend time with him, it wouldn't be hard to persuade Dick to join him.

* * *

Dick woke up to rocking.

Rubbing his eyes, Dick sat up only to hit his head on the trunk's lid. "Ow!"

There was quick shuffling before the lid was thrown up to show a shocked Bruce. "Dick?!"

With a happy, wide smile, Dick held up his arms. "Bruce!"

He was so happy when Bruce picked him up easily, hugging him tightly before pulling back a little bit. "How did you get here?"

"I be with Bruce!" Dick cheered, trying his best to use his English right. "You happy?"

Chuckling, Bruce ruffled his hair before hugging him close again. "I'm very happy. Do your father and mother know you're here?"

Dick paused, looking away and chewing on his lip before nodding slowly.

"Did they say it was all right to be here with me?"

Dick buried his head under Bruce's chin. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, chum." Bruce smiled at him. "Well, since they let you come, shall we go have some fun?"

Dick blinked before wiggling happily. "Can we see the ocean, Bruce?!"

"Anywhere you want to go, son." Bruce threw him up into the air, loving the small boy's squeal of delight. "Anywhere."

Dick knew it was wrong to lie, but right now, being held by Bruce, feeling so safe, so loved and cared for made him feel... perfect? Loved more than his mama and tata? Yes, he loved them and he knew that they loved him too, but it was different than with Bruce.

Both his parents and Bruce praised his skills and tricks. Mama and tata hugged him all the time, but Bruce's hugs were strong like a promise that would never be broken. Mama's kisses were fine, but Bruce's kisses were always affectionate. It felt like each time Bruce kissed his forehead he was letting him know just how much he loved him.

Bruce liked Dick's other skills, like drawing, singing, playing, learning other languages, and anything else that Dick wanted to pick up and learn. Tata was set on Dick learning trapeze all the time, always training. Maybe Dick liked that Bruce liked him for himself and not just for The Flying Grayson's only child.

They ate a nice lunch on the train. Dick had nearly cried out happily when Bruce ordered him a piece of chocolate cake. After that Bruce took his hand, walking him to the back of the train where they sat on the back steps naming off the landmarks.

"Bruce, what's that? What's that animal? How do boats move without animals?" Dick asked, chattering for hours, and each time Bruce would take the time to answer all his questions, stroking his head.

The next three days were so much fun. Dick had the best time of his life as he was able to see all kinds of new things. New animals, new people, and toys! Dick had never had toys! Bruce bought him a block set, a kite, a little wooden sword, and a couple of dolls. Yes, dolls, but they were the the ones in trouble and Dick was there to rescue them!

Dick liked the dolls. They reminded him of his tata and mama. The man doll dressed in a well-off suit, the woman doll in a fancy dress. Dick missed his parents a lot. However, he enjoyed being a little kid and not training all the time. Even with all his energy, Dick just liked being able to run around with other kids and Bruce was the best playmate.

Before Dick knew it, a week had gone by. He was asleep in his bed with his dolls sitting on a chair next to him, the blocks scattered around his room, his kite leaning up against his bed, his sword on the nightstand beside him.

It was a peaceful sleep that Dick slowly slipped out of as a large hand stroked his hair gently. Dick sighed happily as he came out of his sleep, his eyes still closed as he took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Bruce smiling at him kindly.

"Good morning, chum."

"Morning, Bruce," Dick smiled, reaching up so Bruce could pull him into a hug. "I had a fun dream last night. There was this-"

"Dick," Bruce interrupted firmly, his voice still kind. "I need to talk to you."

Looking up sleepily, Dick rubbed one of his eyes. "Yes, Bruce?"

"I got a letter this morning." Bruce pulled out an open letter. "It's from Haly, and he says that a little acrobat ran away form the circus a week ago and his father and mother are very worried about him."

Suddenly awake, Dick looked up at Bruce with fearful eyes. He had been caught in a very big lie. He never expected for Haly to send Bruce a letter, nor did Dick even know how he was going to get home. It had never crossed his mind.

Now that Bruce knew that he had lied, stolen away, made his tata and mama worried, surely Bruce was going to stop loving him. Stop being nice to him and not be his friend anymore.

So Dick bolted.

A large arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back onto Bruce's lap. "Hold on there, chum."

Tears fell from Dick's face as he avoided Bruce's eyes, sobbing. Bringing up his hands, he hid his face. As he sobbed, ashamed of what he had done, Dick couldn't understand why Bruce simply pulled him closer, running his hand over his back, saying, "Shh, it's alright, chum, I'm right here." It only made Dick cry harder, his body shaking in fear and shame.

"I sorry..." Dick cried out in English. "No be mad at I...!"

"It's alright, Dick, it's alright." Bruce pulled him back to kiss his head. "Why didn't you just tell me? If you wanted to come with me I would have made plans. You didn't have to run away."

"I-I didn't run away," Dick said, back in his native tongue. "I-I just wanted to be with you... Tata said I couldn't, but I wanted to... you're so nice to me, and you're so fun."

Bruce smiled a little evilly as he patted Dick's head, which was under his chin. "Now, now, I'm sure your dad and mom are nice. They would have let you come with me if you'd asked."

"No!" Dick cried, burying his head further into his chest. "Tata said you were a bad man!"

"I'm sure he was just mad at the time." Bruce sat back. "Now, we have to get you home, chum. How about next time I'll go with you to ask them if you can come, alright?"

Sniffling, Dick nodded, still feeling bad. "Okay..."

"Now, since you did something bad, I think you should be punished."

Dick winced before getting off Bruce's lap, trudging out the door only to return with one of Bruce's belts. Dick took the buckle off before handing it to Bruce. Then he pulled down his trousers, leaning over Bruce's lap, bracing himself and whimpering.

"How many?" Bruce asked.

"One...?" Dick asked hopefully, his eyes still tearing up.

"I think this is serious, Dick. You took off from home."

Dick gulped. "It's really, really bad?"

"Yes."

Dick sobbed before covering his eyes. "Ten?"

"Alright, ten."

Dick tensed up, waiting for the whips to start, but they didn't. Instead, his trousers were pulled up, he was flipped over and set on his feet. Bruce took his hand, leading him to the kitchen.

Confused, Dick watched as Bruce took a chair and set it up against the wall, before picking Dick up and setting him there. Blinking, Dick looked up at him.

"Ten. You sit there for ten minutes." Bruce patted his head. "No breakfast or lunch."

Sitting there, he felt stunned, his mouth hanging open.

Bruce wasn't going to hit him? Sitting there, Dick stared at the wall for a few minutes before he stared to fidget. He could never stay still for long, but he didn't want to get hit. Dick kicked his feet to try and keep busy.

The time went by for what felt like hours. He was hungry. How long had he been there? It must have been days! Weeks, months, years! Dick sniffled, looking around with his big eyes. There was no Bruce, no food, nothing to do. Sniffling louder, Dick turned around on the chair to stand on his knees.

"Bruce, I'm sorry!" Dick cried. "I'm sorry I lied to you! Please don't leave me here! I've been here for so long!"

Bruce returned. "Dick, it's only been five minutes."

"It has?" Dick tilted his head before reaching up to Bruce. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me here?"

"Aw, how can I say no to those big, blue eyes?" Bruce sighed before scooping up the little boy. "Let's get something to eat and then get you home."

Dick snuggled up to Bruce, but for some reason he wanted to say, "But this is my home."

* * *

The boat ride was not long enough. Dick knew this as he leaned up against Bruce, feeling sad. After the stunt he'd pulled, he probably wouldn't be allowed to see his godfather for a long time.

The large arm around him gave some comfort but it wasn't enough. Sighing, Dick hoped that maybe tata and mama wouldn't be too mad when he got home. Maybe they would be happy to see him and forget all about his little adventure.

When the train stopped, Dick grabbed the two little dolls up before letting Bruce hold his hand as they walked out. A carriage was waiting for them. They got in, heading towards the circus.

Once there, Bruce gave Dick a hug and kiss before leaving to have lunch with Haly.

Dick watched them go before turning around to find his tata there, looking furious, his mama sharing the look. Dick's eyes landed on the belt in his tata's hand. Dick's little cry of Bruce's name was lost as they grabbed him.

* * *

"You overdid it!" Mary yelled at her husband angrily as she got a pan with ice and water in it. "Haly can't believe what he saw! What if he fires us?!"

"I had to teach him a lesson!" John yelled, but he was the picture of guilt. "I didn't mean to take it that far!"

Mary slammed the pan onto the small table. "You beat our _son_ with the backside of your belt until he passed out!"

"Don't blame this on me alone! It was you who told me not to mark his face, and it was you who held him down!"

Mary slapped him across the face hard. "Dick ran off, and the second he returns you grab him and beat him like an animal!"

The door to the Grayson's cart banged open with the Ringmaster standing there looking grim and disappointed. He walked in, his face hard and set as he closed the door before looking over at the small boy lying on his stomach with nothing but a sheet to cover him.

Haly was grateful that the boy was unconscious and not dead. Earlier he had seen Bruce buy a meal for the boy and asked about everything the child had been up to since their last meeting. Dick had been chattering for a good two hours when Bruce had had to leave to set a few things in order about his boat passage to the New World, or The United States of America as it was now called.

There had a been a small, sad goodbye between Bruce and Dick Grayson. Haly had also said goodbye to his friend. He had decided to ask Dick if the boy wanted to come with him when Bruce left so they could wave him off. When he'd turned back though, it was to see John and Mary each grabbing one of their son's arms, pulling him away.

Haly had followed them to put a stop to it, but he'd lost them. He had decided to leave it at that when the Magichine's grown daughter had come running to him in tears, saying that she could hear Dick screaming and crying, and then she had screamed that it wouldn't stop.

Running to the source of the commotion, he had found Mary holding Dick down as John brought the belt down as hard as he could on his son. The metal of the buckle had hit so hard Haly could have swore he'd seen the boy's bones rattle with the screams. Haly had yelled at them to stop. They'd looked at him, Dick's face stained with tears, dirt and blood on the side of his mouth as he sobbed, terrified and confused by what was happening.

In one final act, John had brought the belt down again just as Mary let go and the belt had hit Dick's head, making the boy's body go limp as he fell into darkness. Haly had yelled at them furiously for it.

After that, Haly'd had to leave before he could do something he would regret. He'd let them cool down for twenty minutes, but now...

"We will have words," Haly said, his voice strained with anger. "And I have sent for the boy's godfather."

"Mr. Haly!"

"No, John!" Haly yelled. "When I hired you it was against everyone's wishes, hiring Gypsy folk! But I saw past the name and saw talent! Now seeing what you have done... to your own child, I think the word may be used again quite frequently!"

"Please, Haly, we... we..."

"There is nothing you can say, Mary," Haly said. "Now go and start your act."

"But Dick-" John started, only to be punched in the face.

"You don't have the right to worry about him at the moment!" Haly shouted. "Give the poor boy some peace!"

The couple left the cart.

Dick slowly opened his eyes, whimpering at how sore his body felt and how tired he was. Slowly he forced himself up only to fall onto the floor, his body convulsing in pain, causing him to cry out. Oh, he was tired. He wanted to sleep, but the thought of sleeping scared him.

Sobbing softly, Dick heard the door open even though his eyes were swollen so much that it hurt to try to focus. He whimpered as he was gently scooped up, held gently, a hand cupping his little swollen face, directing him slowly to look up at Bruce.

"B-Bruce..." Dick gasped out, his lungs burning. "Sc-scared..."

"Shh, it's going to be alright," Bruce whispered, before kissing his head. "Do you trust me, Dick?"

Slowly, and with a lot of trouble, Dick nodded.

"Close your eyes, Dick, and when you wake up you'll feel all better," Bruce said kindly, his voice filled with love. "After you're all better I'll buy you ice cream and we'll watch the circus together, alright?"

Dick felt like he was slipping, but it sounded so nice. Smiling, Dick closed his eyes, body almost going limp when something sharp pierced his neck, making his bright blue eyes snap open. Suddenly, freezing cold ice and fire filling his body, the pain unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Just as quickly as the pain started, it vanished. Suddenly he could breathe again, see again, this time perfectly. His body no longer ached, and he was no longer tired. Blinking in shock, Dick looked up at Bruce, seeing the man's glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and that kind, warm smile.

Letting out a happy cry, Dick jumped up into Bruce arms. "Bruce, Bruce, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, chum." Bruce stood up. "Now, let's go get that ice cream I promised you."

"Bruce, I'm hungry," Dick whispered, as they walked out of the cart.

"I know, chum." Bruce smiled. "And we're going to get you something to eat soon, but first do you understand what happened?"

Dick snuggled Bruce's chest. "I'm just like Bruce now."

"Yes," Bruce grinned before he saw a woman walking past them. He took her hand, and in one swift move, dazed her and lead her to a shadowy part of the tents. "And that means you must eat."

Dick gazed in awe as Bruce bit the woman's neck before laying her down in the grass, setting him down. Dick crept closer, sniffing the air for a second before he almost purred in delight. The blood smelled good. Leaning down, Dick tried to bite her and suck the blood out, but he just couldn't. Whining, he tried again, but each time the blood would suddenly taste disgusting.

"What's wrong?" Bruce frowned, leaning down. That wasn't supposed to happen. "Try again."

Dick tried and tried. Bruce became worried. He had never turned a child, so he figured that feeding would be normal. He had seen vampire children who ate easily, so why couldn't Dick? Bruce picked up the woman before draining her blood completely.

Sitting down, Bruce pulled Dick onto his lap before biting his own arm at the elbow and urging Dick to drink. Dick bit down softly before drinking, letting out a sigh of contentment. Bruce let out his own sigh of relief knowing that Dick wouldn't die right after being changed.

After drinking for a few minutes, Dick looked up at Bruce. "Ice cream?"

Chuckling, Bruce stood up, carrying Dick toward the circus. "Of course. What flavor?"

"Vanilla!" Dick cheered, hugging Bruce tightly. "Oooh, Bruce, put me down, I forgot something."

Bruce raised an eyebrow but placed him down. The little boy ran away, disappearing for ten minutes before returning, his eyes wet, yet he looked relived. Bruce scooped him up, kissing his cheek before setting the boy on his shoulders.

After that, they got an ice cream cone for Dick before heading into the tent. Dick licked at his ice cream, enjoying the sweet treat, something he'd only ever had when he was with Bruce. His mama and tata never let him have anything sweet.

Dick sighed happily as he watched the circus perform and licked up the sweet cold treat, leaning into the hand running through his hair, Bruce's large arm around him as he sat on his lap. Dick made himself comfortable as his mother and father started to fly into the air.

Creak.

Gasp.

_Snap!_

Screams.

Crack.

Screams.

_Splat._

Dick smiled up at Bruce before speaking in English. "You my real daddy, Bruce."

Bruce smiled as the crowd around them ran in panic from the two dying bodies lying broken on the floor. John Grayson was facing them as he struggled to call his son's name with his last breath.

Bruce rubbed Dick's head. "I know son, I know."

* * *

**[Present]**

Dinner was over with and Dick watched as Bruce and Tim gathered two bags of blood from each of the humans. They'd left them alive. Probably because they couldn't risk so many deaths.

Once Bruce had woken them up and sent them home in a dazed state, Dick watched as Bruce walked over to the freezer and pulled out a single wrapped ice cream cone. One of Dick's favorite.

"Here, chum," Bruce said kindly. "I know how much you love this."

Dick took it, looking at it for a second before looking up at Bruce. He couldn't say a word, but he was saved as Tim came into the room.

"Now that it's quiet, we should watch a movie together." Tim held up a DVD. "I heard this was a good one. Can we please watch it, Bruce?"

"Of course." Bruce put an arm around each of his boys. "Come on, let's go see it."

Dick swallowed a bit, letting the man lead them to the living room where Tim popped in the movie. He watched as Bruce sat down on the couch facing the TV. Tim instantly curled up next to him, resting his head against Bruce as the man wrapped an arm around him, both comfortable and relaxed.

Dick felt jealous.

He shouldn't, but he was.

Dick took the ice cream before sitting down on the other couch, eating it slowly and fighting the urge to curl up next to Bruce.

Just as Dick was dozing off, he glanced over and saw that Bruce was asleep with no Tim in sight.

It was a chance, and it was dark outside.

Dick had to.

Sorry, Jason. Sorry, Damian. Sorry, Tim...

Dick got up, carefully sneaking towards the front door. Once he was outside he breathed a sigh of relief before starting to run across the lawn. He was going to make it. It was the only thought on his mind when something jumped on him, forcing him to the ground. Then the small shadow brought something down so hard on him that it broke his leg.

Dick howled in pain as fear rose inside him. It must have been a hunter, because it took him down too easily, and even though it disgusted him, he cried for help. The second he did, whatever was beating the shit out of him took off. Dick started to slip into darkness when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

Dick was safe...

Safe and trapped.

* * *

**I want to suggest an amazing story to all you guys written by L. VanDattae, called The House of Lies. It just the most amazing piece of work I have ever read and I love it so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you L. VanDattea ! 8D**

* * *

Damian carefully put his foot onto the kitchen floor, finally feeling free of the damn basement. Smirking, he stepped out of the doorway, crossing his arms, when the back door banged open and Drake came running in, slamming it closed and breathing frantically as he threw back his hood.

Drake wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them, trying to stop the shaking as he shook his head as if trying to get rid of some terrible memory. Damian frowned as he watched. It seemed that Drake had no idea he was there as he whimpered, shaking his head, still trying to clear it, his eyes watering.

Sniffling, Tim rubbed his eyes to stop the tears that stung them. "I'm sorry, Dick, I'm sorry..." he mumbled, slipping off the gloves. "I'm so sorry... but you were leaving... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

With that, Tim slid to the floor, taking in deep, shuddering breathes. He had been in the kitchen only a few minutes before, putting things away and grabbing a cup of water, since Bruce had fallen asleep watching the movie and Dick had been dozing off. It was when Tim had gone outside to throw away the trash that he'd seen Dick leaving.

Leaving!

In a panic Tim had run to grab a baseball bat before following his brother out. Running as fast as he could, Tim had caught up to Dick, his heart pounding in panic, his eyes wild, his ears filled with humming that wouldn't stop. Dick wasn't allowed to leave! Why was he leaving?! Bruce had said NO!

Family is important!

No leaving!

Bam!

Tim swung the bat, knocking Dick down. After that it was all blurry, and even though he could hear Dick crying and struggling, he couldn't stop. He wasn't going to let him leave! He wasn't allowed to leave! They were family and family didn't leave!

It wasn't until Dick cried out for Bruce that Tim snapped out of it. In shock, Tim ran back to the house. Nothing Tim did calmed him down until he curled up on the floor, holding himself in a tight ball and slowly relaxing, his body going limp. For a few seconds he laid there perfectly still.

Damian watched as Tim sat up slowly, letting out a deep breath as he stood up, staring off into nothing, those dull eyes closing. Whatever the attack Tim had had was, it was suddenly over. He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion and looking around before that gaze settled on him.

"Oh, Damian, you can leave the basement now." Tim folded his hands in front of him, a small smirk hidden behind the smile. "That's such a shame."

"Watch it, Drake." Damian growled, taking a step toward him.

"Tim!" Bruce called. "Tim, come here!"

Tim suddenly turned into sweet, soft-spoken Drake. "Yes, Bruce."

Damian watched him go as if nothing had happened. Snorting, he turned to grab a blood bag he planned on drinking. There was one thing he would miss about feeding off Drake and that was the pain it caused the other vampire.

* * *

Dick sobbed as he was lifted up like he weighed nothing. His leg was on fire. Just because he was immortal didn't mean it hurt any less. God, it burned! Dick could already tell that he was badly bruised. It hurt so bad that whoever had attacked him had used a spell to knock him out, because he was fading in and out every so many seconds. Holding on weakly to Bruce, he panted, cold sweat covering his body as Bruce rushed him upstairs to his room.

Once Dick was set down on Bruce's bed, he whined in pain. He almost reached out for Bruce, but stopped, reminding himself that he shouldn't. No, Bruce had clipped his wings, stopped Dick from doing what he wanted to do.

Bruce had killed _her_.

However, being in pain, and considering whoever had attacked him had come out of nowhere with no warning, and considering Dick should have been able to sense his attacker and hadn't, the whole episode had scared him, and like any young man or vampire he just wanted his dad.

"Don't worry, Dick, we'll have you fixed up in no time." Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. "Just relax, alright? Tim! Tim, come here!"

From the other room, Dick heard his younger brother. "Yes, Bruce."

The small vampire came in and paused, looking at Dick in shock. "Dick, what happened?" Tim ran over. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah." Dick gulped, his leg on fire. "Nothing t-to worry about."

"Tim, get me a pan of cold water," Bruce said, as he grabbed a pair of scissors to cut off the jeans. "We need pain medicine and bandages."

"Yes, Bruce." Tim pressed himself against Bruce's side for a moment to comfort the man before running off to get what he was told to get.

"Good boy," Bruce smiled as Tim ran off. "He's such a good boy."

Dick stared up at Bruce, trying to ignore the burning pain. "Bruce...? What's wrong with Tim...?"

Bruce cut off the jeans and carefully started to slip off the pieces. "Wrong? What are you talking about? Tim's perfectly fine."

"No, he's not!" Dick sat up before falling back, groaning. "Bruce, what did you do to him? Did you put a spell on him or something?!"

"Dick," Bruce almost growled. "I would never put a spell on my children. You know that I love you four too much to ever do such a thing like that. Now here, let me help you get this off."

Dick groaned as Bruce eased off the jeans. Once the jeans were off he could see the beginning of bruises. Bruce frowned, gently checking his leg. Dick cried out a few times before Bruce shook his head.

"It's broken."

"What?!" Dick struggled to sit up. "That's impossible! It's not easy to break our bones unless... Unless..."

"Unless it was another vampire." Bruce frowned, carefully rubbing the broken leg before pressing down. "Hold on, son. We need to set it."

The bone made a sickening crack as it popped back into place. Dick screamed, tears falling as he lost his breath. Shaking, he watched Bruce wrap his leg up gently. When a strong hand ran through his hair to bring comfort, Dick cursed himself as he relished the comfort from his dad. Something he had done often when he was little and gotten into trouble before hurting himself.

Chuckling made Dick open his eyes. In shock, Dick looked up at Bruce. In his weakened state, his want to be back with his family and under his father's wing had thrown him for a loop, because Dick had curled up to Bruce just like old times.

"How have you been, chum?"

Dick sighed sadly before pulling away and rolling over to lay down. "I'm fine. Tired..."

"I see," Bruce rubbed Dick's shoulder before leaning over to kiss his son's head. "I'll come check on you in the morning. I need to check on Jason and Damian. Tim, look after him, will you?"

Dick tensed.

When had Tim come back?

"Yes, Bruce." Tim smiled before setting down the pan of cool water and hugging Bruce. "I'll take good care of him, Bruce. You can count on me. Oh, and Damian can leave the basement."

"Thank you for telling me." Bruce kissed his forehead. "Remember what I told you, Tim?"

Tim smiled, pressing into the affection. "Family is important."

When Bruce went to kiss Dick's forehead, he flinched away, not meeting the other's eyes. There was the sound of the door closing before Dick looked up at it. Water being wrung out of a cloth made Dick look over at his second youngest brother. Tim had a small knowing smile on his lips as he looked over at Dick before placing the cold cloth on his forehead.

Dick's returning smile was a bit strained. Not that he didn't love his little brother, because he did, he loved them all, but there was something very wrong with Tim at the moment. Something unnatural about the third Wayne child. Now that Dick was paying more attention, he could see that something was very wrong.

Dare he say creepy?

Yes.

"This will make you feel better." Tim smiled and pulled one side of the covers down. "I'll keep you company."

"Uh, don't you have things to do?" Dick asked, feeling uneasy. "I didn't feed Damian, I bet you anything he's hungry."

"He's fine now." Still smiling, Tim curled up on the spot next to Dick, pulling the covers back up and fixing them over their legs, tucking against Dick's side tightly. "He can eat by himself now."

"Oh, that's good." Dick scooted a little bit away from Tim. "Maybe you should check on... Jason. He's been feeling sicker lately."

"Bruce just said he was going to check on him," Tim countered, pushing Dick back onto the bed before pulling the blankets up to finish tucking him in. "I bet they could use this time to catch up with each other."

"Yeah..." Dick wiggled more, trying to move all the way over when Tim wrapped his little arms around his arm. "Uh, you know, I'm hungry, Timmy, can you bring me a bag?"

"Dick, we need to ration those," Tim frowned, before poking Dick's stomach. "You're getting fat."

Letting out an offended gasp, Dick looked at Tim in shock. "I'll have you know that I'm actually underweight, Mr. Smarty Pants!"

Tim let out a small hum like he was tired before he curled up on Dick's chest, sighing, eyes closing. Then he relaxed, going limp. Dick paused. Had he really just fallen asleep? Carefully, Dick tried to move Tim off when he felt something prick him.

Groaning softly, Dick's eyes drooped.

Smiling, Tim opened his eyes before sliding off the bed.

Confused about what had just happened, Dick watched through hazed eyes as Tim shifted him, moving him around until Dick was in the middle of the bed. Then Tim tucked Dick in tightly. Dick couldn't move an inch because of how tightly he was tucked in.

Lips pressed to his forehead. "Good night, Dick."

The light flicked off just as whatever the stuff Tim had pricked him with took over.

* * *

Jason licked his dry lips. He still wasn't feeling too good. Whatever germ he had caught wasn't leaving him. Rubbing his stomach, Jason rolled over onto his back for a second before rolling back onto his side. It was easier to stay on his side.

The door opened.

Grumbling, Jason looked up to see Bruce there. "Hey."

Walking in and closing the door, Bruce took a seat on the chair next to Jason's bed. "Still not feeling good?"

"Nope." Jason looked up at him angrily. "What the hell did you give me, Bruce?"

"Just a tranquilizer." Bruce reached out to brush away the sweaty bangs, but Jason pulled away from the touch. "It shouldn't have lasted this long."

Groaning, Jason rubbed his stomach, trying to ease the pain there. "Give me something to make it stop."

"Jason, tell me where you're hurting?"

Jason growled at him for a minute before just letting it go. He didn't have the strength to fight right now, and besides... As much as he wanted to just yell at the man to leave him the hell alone, it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"My stomach hurts a lot."

Standing up, Bruce carefully rolled Jason onto his back before helping pull up his shirt and push the sleeping pants down to the hip bones. Bruce looked over his son's stomach, seeing no bruising or injury.

Jason closed his eyes against the feel of strong hands and fingers working over his stomach, carefully searching for internal damage. It made Jason both happy and sick that Bruce still cared about them even after the fall out they'd had. A part of him wanted to go back to the time where all of them lived together happily and another part was angered by what had happened to his mom.

Jason had two moms. One who had left him with his father and stepmom. His stepmom he considered his real mom, since she took care of him the best she could. Catherine did everything she could, watching over him as they faced the cold world. That was until one day...

Bruce paused in his examination when the boy sat up suddenly, pained by old memories.

"I missed you, son," Bruce said, wrapping Jason into a hug.

Enveloped in strong arms, Jason could remember when they had held him close when the nightmares would hunt him. Closing his eyes, Jason remembered when these same arms had saved him.

* * *

**[I don't know... a few years after he meets Dick?]**

Both Jason and his mom waited by the window as his father counted the money.

Catherine sat on the chair with Jason on her lap, rocking them back and forth. Both of them were nervous about the money. William wasn't one to work and he was a heavy drinker.

Catherine worked as a maid for an inn keeper family. She made up what her husband spent in booze and drugs. She watched Will riffle through the money slowly since he was still on something.

Her stepson, Jason, leaned against her, watching. For a young boy, she knew that he understood what was going on. When she had first met William, she had thought the man was single. Not married to someone!

Being a fool, she had been fool enough to stay with the man. When the woman left William, she had walked right up to Catherine, shoved a little one-year-old boy into her arms and left.

Just like that she had met her stepson, Jason Peter Todd.

She also found out that no one really cared about the poor baby. This was proven when he ate anything that he could chew down and swallow. He could barely stand, let alone fend for himself.

He passed for smaller than normal due to the mother's lack of care. Catherine had been pregnant with William's child at the time, so she was lactating. She had chosen to feed Jason that way, hoping that what little milk the boy got would somehow make up for the lack of it.

After two months of secretly feeding the baby, she could see the changes. The much needed baby fat returned, the little boy's health improved so much that she couldn't help but fall in love.

This was her child now.

Her son.

So she treated him as such.

However, William only got worse. One day when Catherine was about five months along, Jason fourteen months, they had been up in the nursery where she was cuddling Jason up in a blanket, telling him a story as she nursed him. The door had slammed open.

Jason had been too young to remember what had happened. However, Jason wasn't too young to understand that his mother had lost the baby. After that, she had kept Jason close, kept him as far away from William's eye as possible.

Now, years later, here they were. They'd lost their nice little home, lost almost all their possessions, their life savings gone, her wedding ring? Sold for food. Because she would be damned if she let her son go hungry.

When William staggered, trying to count the rest, she carefully stood up, picking up five-year-old Jason and carefully sneaking out of the house. Once she'd taken the first step outside, her face hardened as she picked up speed.

"Catherine!"

"Mommy!" Jason cried softly in fear.

Catherine took off into a run, holding her baby tight. She ran down the alleys, holding Jason tight so she wouldn't drop him. She'd had enough. If he caught them, then surely that would be the end of them both.

As they ran, something small ran out of nowhere, tripping them. She cried out when she fell, her fear increasing when Jason tumbled out of her arms. The fear and panic moved her before she could think. She stood, grabbing him, but her mothering instinct made her look back to see another little boy sitting on the ground, sobbing loudly.

"I are lost, Bruce!" the boy screamed. "Daaaaaaaddy!"

"Where are you, you little bitch?!" William screamed.

Leaning down, Catherine scooped up the boy by the back of his shirt before running. If she left him, William would kill the child. Still, carrying two was weighing her down, and if she didn't think of something soon they would all be in for it.

Luckily Jason pointed to a bunch of crates. Running to them, she dropped the kids into one of the boxes before hauling herself up and into it, pulling the top on. The other boy was talking frantically in a language she didn't know, but Jason, her little angel, knew what to do and clamped a hand over his mouth. She covered them just as William ran by, screaming and threatening what he was going to do to them when he caught up to them.

Breathing hard but trying not to make a sound, Catherine held her hand over her heart before scooping up the boys. Jason shed no tears, but he did tremble. He thought they were going to get caught this time.

"Shhh," Catherine said softly, pulling them close and holding them tight. "It's alright, do not worry... Mommy's here... everything is going to be alright, Mommy's right here."

She didn't know if the other little boy understood her, but Jason needed to hear the words as they held tight to her. She rocked them gently until the tears, the shaking, and the whimpering stopped. After that, she sat back, leaning against the crate.

What was she going to do?

William had gone too far. She wasn't going to return to him. But how was she going to leave this hell?

She couldn't.

Because William would just take Jason from her, because she wasn't his real mother through blood. Sighing, she sat up a bit. They would wait a few hours, then she would find out whose little boy this was. Poor kid must be scared... what was the kid doing?

"Jason, is this kid eating my arm?" she asked in disbelief.

Jason, who had been curled up on his left side, sat up. "Hey, don't be eating my mom!"

Sure enough, the blue-eyed boy was nibbling on her arm, little teeth trying to poke through her skin. Jason reached over, pulling the boy back by his hair.

"Don't do that!"

The boy whined before he started to lick at her skin, nibbling again.

"Poor thing must be starving." Catherine sighed before looking at Jason. "How about you, Jay? You haven't eaten since this morning and it's well past midnight by now."

"I'm not too hungry," Jason said, but his stomach gave him away. He flushed before hugging her. "I'm okay, mommy, really."

"You two stay here. I'll go see if I can find you something. Jason, make sure to keep him safe."

Jason made a face at the little boy who was still nibbling his mother's arm. "Fine."

Catherine left, searching as carefully as she could. She was unaware of the shadow that followed her. She tip-toed around the dark alleyways, looking for something. Finally she found some food someone had left out. It was cooked, probably left over from dinner.

The dark shadow watched her as she gathered up the half-eaten biscuit, a small chicken leg, and a couple of pieces of carrots before she took off. He was following her because she had a scent on her that belonged to him.

Once back in the crate, she split the food up for the boys. The little boy who didn't know much English sniffed the food before shaking his head at it, as if it had done something horrible to him.

"You either eat or starve," Jason said, taking one bite from each thing his mother gave him before offering it to her. "I'm not too hungry."

"You gotta eat, Jason. You don't want to get sick."

"You haven't eaten either," Jason said, before pushing the chicken into her mouth. "Please?"

"Just one bite." She took the smallest one she could manage. "Mm, it's yummy."

Jason looked at her, full of worry. She smiled at him sadly. "You shouldn't know such worries of the world, my love."

"Please eat."

"Well, how about we both eat, hm?"

Jason made a face. "I don't want you to do that."

"Well," Catherine said with a mocking smile as she unbuttoned her top a little. "Wasn't it you who said we both had to eat? Besides, there has to be someone around here drunk enough. I'll distract them and you snatch some coins."

"I guess."

"I know you don't like it, but it's our only option." She rolled up her sleeves. "Ready to go- Ouch!"

Jason's mouth dropped open.

The little kid had bitten into her arm.

* * *

**[Present]**

"Do you remember when you lost Dick, and when you found him he was with me and my mom?"

Bruce groaned and face palmed. "He was technically a baby vampire and prone to wandering off, and when I found you three you were pick-pocketing and Dick was trying to eat you two."

Jason snorted before nodding, leaning against the headboard. "Not that we had the choice. We starved most of the time and she had so many miscarriages because of that bastard that when there was nothing to eat she would find a way to keep us from starving."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday." Jason sat back a bit. "Did you love my mom, Bruce?"

Bruce gave him a sad smile. "I loved her very much. I miss her every day."

Looking away for a second, Jason leaned into Bruce, who hugged him tightly. "We had everything... why did she do that...?"

"Oh, Jason," Bruce sighed deeply, his voice rumbling as he pulled Jason closer. "She was a good woman—a good woman who had the misfortune of falling."

"She overdosed!" Jason gritted his teeth. "She left us!"

"I know, son, but she's in a better place. I'm sure she watches you all the time."

"You don't understand, she left us all alone!"

"I understand," Bruce said, pulling back to run a thumb over Jason's cheek, "because my children left me alone too."

Jason sat there in stunned silence. Bruce kissed his forehead before turning to leave, bidding him a good night.

A few seconds later Tim came in, nudging the still-stunned Jason into bed before tucking him in just as tight, leaving a cup next to his bed. For a moment Tim paused, going back to pat his brother on the arm before leaving.

Walking over to the master bedroom, Tim entered, seeing that Bruce was sitting on a large chair and looking out the window. Looking around for a second, Tim walked over to Bruce before easing his way onto the man's lap.

Bruce pulled Tim close, rubbing his son's arm with his thumb. "Ah, Tim, what am I going to do?"

"About what, Bruce?"

"About the family." Bruce sighed, leaning back. "There must be something."

"Well, maybe," Tim started, but then shook his head. "No... never mind, it's stupid."

Bruce tilted Tim's head up. "None of your ideas are stupid, Tim. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, since Damian's better... we can go back to Gotham, back home to Wayne Manor, and there we can start fixing up whatever is broken."

Bruce thought about it for a minute before nodding. "That's a good idea, Tim. Tomorrow we'll start packing. Where is Damian?"

"In bed." Tim sighed. "I would love to stay and talk to you, Bruce, but I did tell him I would read him a story."

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along." Bruce kissed Tim's forehead. "You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Yes, Bruce." Tim stood up before pausing and looking back at him. "Bruce?"

"Yes?" Bruce turned away from the window.

"Um... we'll fix everything that's broken... right?"

"As much as we can."

Tim stared blankly before nodding.

* * *

Damian struggled under the sheets. Normally he could easily slip out of mere sheets, but the damn ropes that kept him down on the bed weren't helping. Growling, Damian struggled again, but stopped when the door opened.

"Drake," Damian growled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I brought you a book," Tim said, sitting down on the bed. "It's about a rabbit who steals a bear's hat and the bear looks and looks for it but can't find it."

"Tt." Damian threw his head back. "And does the bear find it?"

"Yes." Tim looked over the book. "The rabbit wasn't smart enough."

"I see." Damian paused, noticing the far-off expression Drake wore. "Drake?"

Nothing.

Damian watched his stepbrother for a long time as the other just sat there staring at nothing. In fact it was like the other was in a whole different world as he stared at the wall his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly. It clicked slowly for Damian. Oh, how his old family would be ashamed of him just now realizing that the little fool was under a spell. Cursing himself, Damian pulled at the ropes again.

He would need a plan fast.

"Family is important."

Damian looked up to see Drake's eyes wide. "Yes, Drake, family is important."

"Then why do you keep trying to leave?" Tim asked, almost hurt. "Why?"

He wanted to yell at Drake that he was crazy but stopped at a sudden thought. "I am not trying to leave, Drake."

Tim's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you are! You tried to leave twice!"

"I was leaving... to get Grayson and Todd," Damian lied. "I thought if I brought them home than it would make father happy."

At this, Tim only stared.

A-ha! Damian knew he had something. "Maybe it is you who doesn't want us all to be together."

"No!" Tim stood up, pacing around.

"Drake," Damian said, trying to keep his voice level and calm, something that was very hard to do. "We need to keep the family together. You and I must work together to make that happen."

Tim quickly tucked in Damian before leaning down to smirk at him. "Nice try, Demon Spawn."

Damian screamed in anger as Tim slammed the door.

Tim crawled into Bruce's bed before curling up against Bruce's chest. Bruce's large hand came up to rub his back. Sighing happily, Tim slowly drifted off to sleep knowing that everyone was in the house safe and sound.


End file.
